Le Triumvirat Infernal
by Zeidra Senester
Summary: Que font deux démons qui croisent une créature dix fois pire qu'eux, dans un endroit cent fois pire que les Enfers ? Une alliance, c'est encore le plus raisonnable… (Multivers Parfum-Potter)
1. Vadrouille avec la reine des goules

Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue pour cette nouvelle fic très particulière. Particulière car non seulement elle ne comporte aucun personnage de Harry Potter ou du Multivers (du moins pour l'instant), mais en plus, elle ne se passe même pas dans le même monde. Pourtant, cette histoire fait bel et bien partie du **Multivers Parfum-Potter**, ne vous y trompez pas. C'est même une des raisons pour laquelle ça s'appelle _Multivers_.

Les prérequis pour cette histoire… il n'y en a pas vraiment. Elle se déroule plus ou moins en même temps que la conclusion du tome 4 d'Entre les Mondes (ma saga principale), et fait donc partie du **crossover** Entre les Mondes / Marchands de Secrets de **DreamerInTheSky**. Avoir lu ces histoires est utile pour comprendre certains éléments comme ce que sont les Terres d'Argent, et pour en resituer la fin, mais ce n'est pas une obligation formelle. Vous pourrez tout autant apprécier cette histoire qu'en ayant de vagues bases concernant l'univers de Harry Potter.

L'inverse n'est en revanche pas vrai : lire cette histoire est un **prérequis presque absolu **pour comprendre le crossover ELM 5 / MDS 2. Si vous êtes à jour et attendez ces tomes à venir, alors cette mini-fic est un passage obligatoire.

Cette histoire courte ne fera que **trois chapitres**, les deux autres étant sensiblement plus longs que celui-ci. La violence de ce texte est assez extrême, même si le Multivers n'est pas le pays des Bisounours. Alors disons que je couvre mes arrières avec un rating Teen, et les TW suivants : langage très vulgaire, violence banalisée, scènes gores, blagues nulles.

Et bien sûr, avant le mot de la fin, le disclaimer habituel : Les… à peine 1% de l'univers de Harry Potter représentés dans cette mini-fic appartiennet à J.K. Rowling et ses ayant-droits. Les 99% restants se partagent à parts équitables entre Dreamer et moi. Pas de copyright légal, mais tous droits réservés aux auteurs du Multivers Parfum-Potter quand même.  
Soit à ce jour : Allan Eddem, Dreamer, Icequeen, Tiph l'Andouille, Ywëna, et moi.

Maintenant, je vous laisse découvrir le reste par vous-même !

.

* * *

.

**1) Vadrouille avec la reine des goules**

Emrys continua à maintenir sa forme immatérielle, tandis que les autres prenaient déjà corps autour de lui. Il connaissait les risques : entrer dans les Terres d'Argent sous forme non corporelle lui provoquerait d'horribles brûlures dues aux radiations éthérées. Mais s'il prenait forme maintenant, il serait désavantagé par les plus gros démons, plus rapides. C'était davantage une question de prestige qu'une course, mais ça pouvait faire la différence.

Emrys était un _grand_. Un archidémon figurant dans le top 100 du Pandémonium, _tout de même _! À son ère de règne, il avait causé de grands bouleversements dans tout le bassin méditerranéen, et au-delà au nord. Des guerres, des génocides… Et la plus grande erreur de sa vie.

Il avait fait quelques retours depuis mais, le Code International du Secret Magique n'aidant pas, il n'avait pas réussi à faire aussi bien que les fois précédentes, et avait préféré tomber dans l'oubli. Plus personne, hormis une poignée d'érudits tâtillons, ne se souvenaient de lui. Et encore, uniquement à travers son erreur.

Mais cette fois-ci, les choses seraient différentes. Voilà quelques années, Emrys avait été convoqué par une jeune femme, une sorcière qui avait eu l'impudence de l'invoquer et qui affirmait être capable de réaliser une prophétie millénaire où les démons seraient les grands vainqueurs. Il s'était laissé convaincre, et avait rongé son frein en attendant d'entrer en action. Il était difficile de juger de la durée écoulée, à cause de la manière étrange dont le temps s'écoulait dans les Terres Infernales. Mais il y avait une constante, un repère temporel utile : à chaque solstice, les portails entre les enfers et la Terre d'Argent s'ouvraient. Pendant les six mois entre le solstice d'été et le solstice d'hiver, nombreux étaient les démons qui s'échappaient de leur train-train quotidien pour aller chasser du gibier dans le plan supérieur. Certains parvenaient même, grâce aux invocations d'imprudents humains, à franchir la seconde barrière et se rendre dans le plan physique, ou Terre des Hommes. Cela recquierait de se soumettre aux invocateurs, ce qu'Emrys n'aurait jamais pu accepter.

Jadis, il existait des portails directs entre Terres d'Argent et Terres des Hommes, mais ceux-ci avaient été scellés.

Jusqu'à récemment, du moins Emrys l'espérait-il. La gamine lui avait promis qu'une immense faille l'attendrait, béante au cœur de la mangrove.

La _mangrove_. Territoire de Gallytrot, et grouillante d'insectes et de charognards. Évidemment, ça ne pouvait pas être ailleurs, comme au milieu d'un foutu désert _désert_.

La lueur du portail apparut enfin au bout du tunnel. Il fallait vraiment qu'Emrys reprenne forme physique, mais il était beaucoup plus rapide et puissant sous sa forme de _cauchemar_. Et puis, ce qu'il refusait de s'avouer, c'est que la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé de sortir du portail sous forme pleinement corporelle, il s'était lamentablement écrasé au sol, le nez dans la boue grisâtre.

Il entama le processus de métamorphose au moment de franchir le portail. Il ressentit un court instant la brûlure, comme une centaine de piqûres de frelons, mais serra les dents, et atterrit sous forme corporelle dans une trainée de fumée noire.

– Vantard ! râla Sabnock, le cavalier à tête de lion.

– Mange ta mère, fils de vierge ! répliqua Emrys.

Le cheval pâle de Sabnock rua, mu par la rage de son cavalier. Emrys ne se laissa pas impressionner, même s'il était à pieds. Le cavalier retroussa ses babines, montrant ses longues dents, tirant un quatruple haussement de sourcils à Emrys.

– Descend de ton poney albinos et vient te battre comme un vrai démon, face de goule.

Lui n'avait jamais apprécié les montures. Mesurant plus de deux mètres, il était déjà assez impressionnant sans toutes ces fioritures. Il avait la peau blanche et les cheveux noirs mi-longs. Il avait les oreilles légèrement pointue, les yeux en amande, et un bouc taillé qui aurait pu le rendre fort séduisant. Il avait même un anneau en argent dans l'oreille droite, souvenir de son dernier passage à l'ère de la grande piraterie.

Mais là s'arrêtait la beauté humanoïde chez lui. Ses yeux étaient noirs, avec un iris rouge sang et une pupille fendue verticalement comme un serpent. Ils étaient surmontés de deux sourcils droits chacuns, qui encadraient une gemme rouge sang sertie au milieu de son front. Et pour parfaire le tableau, Emrys bavait, une substance rougeâtre qui aurait pu être confondue avec du sang, mais qui était en fait une puissante neurotoxine. Une morsure, un crachat, et vous ne vous réveilliez _jamais_.

– Pour que tu me mordes ? supposa Sabnock. Va te faire voir, poseur humain.

Emrys portait une cape rouge, drapée par-dessus une tenue de toile noire très simple. Hormis ces vêtements, il ne conservait que trois souvenirs de son ère de gloire : un collier offert par la seule humaine qu'il eût jamais épargnée, la seule épée gobeline, chargée de puissants enchantements, qu'il eût jamais volée… Et la seule cicatrice qui lui eût jamais été infligée : une croix irrégulière sous son œil droit, souvenir d'un duel à l'issue funeste. Cela contribuait à lui donner une apparence plus humaine, plus fragile… Qui était l'objet de tant de moqueries chez les autres, qui le traitaient surtout de _poseur humain_, de démon souhaitant devenir humain. Emrys en faisait ﬁ. Il avait été un roi, là où eux étaient des esclaves de sorciers. Il ne devait sa chute qu'à lui-même, à ses propres erreurs. Personne d'autre que lui-même n'avait jamais pu le vaincre. Ou presque. C'était sujet à débat.

Il allait répliquer d'un ton sec à Sabnock lorsqu'il fut interrompu par un cri de rage assourdissant. L'abomination Bifrons surgit du portail. C'était un de ces démons immenses dont Emrys se méfiait. Plus grand qu'un géant, Bifrons était voûté, bossu, avec de longs bras qui lui donnaient une allure de gorille. Sa tête de bébé-vieillard édenté le rendait encore plus abject.

Sur sa nuque, se cramponnant et dirigeant Bifrons tel une monture à l'aide de longs poignards profondément enfoncée dans la chair boursoufflée une autre "poseuse humaine" qu'Emrys connaissait bien. Et, devait-il se l'avouer… qu'il appréciait : Lamia, reine des banshees (et des goules, auraient rajouté ses détracteurs).

– DESCENDS DE LÀ TOUT DE SUITE ! gronda Bifrons.

– _Yahooooooo_ ! répliqua Lamia, tira sur les deux poignards pour le faire cabrer.

Bifrons cabra effectivement, mais en tentant de se rétablir, trébucha sur un rocher et s'écrasa sur une dizaine d'autres démons, les tuant sur le coup. Bien sûr, les démons étaient virtuellement immortels, mais être renvoyé aussi violemment dans les profondeurs était extrêmement douloureux, et traumatisant pour les démons mineurs qui n'avaient pas la force d'éviter le plongeon dans l'abysse ardente qu'était la Fosse d'où les démons les plus faibles ne parvenait jamais à s'extirper.

Aucun de ces parasites ne l'approchait. Les démons mineurs avaient au moins autant peur d'Emrys que les démons majeurs ne le méprisaient. Mépris réciproque. Emrys était un être raffiné, un démon extrêmement intelligent, et plus égoïste que malveillant. Il aimait la culture des humains. L'architecture, surtout, mais aussi le protocole, le respect de la hiérarchie. Chez les démons, vous étiez soit craint, soit craintif. Il fallait terroriser pour obtenir. Rares étaient les démons qui comme lui avaient attrait à cette conception du pouvoir purement humaine, empreinte de respect et de cérémonie. Mais Lamia en était. Son titre en témoignait : "reine" des banshees. À vrai dire, elle ne régnait pas plus sur les banshees que lui sur les détraqueurs, les créatures associées à son mythe à lui. Elle avait juste des pouvoirs similaires, mais _beaucoup_ plus puissants.

Attention ! Si Emrys appréciait la vision du monde de Lamia, et l'admirait pour sa puissance, il n'en était pas amoureux ! Un démon, ce n'est jamais amoureux ! Sauf d'une prêtresse de la nature, si jeune et déjà si sage, innocente, voyant le meilleur (ou le pire, selon les critères infernaux) de lui… Enfin, elle était morte depuis des siècles, et on ne l'y prendrait plus !

– HÉ HO JE TE PARLE !

Emrys sursauta, sortant de ses pensées. Lamia était descendue de Bifrons, et se tenait devant lui. Les quatre bouches de la démone ayant été cousue, elle parlait par télépathie. Mais sa puissance mentale était telle que personne ne voyait la différence. Il ne fallait juste pas la regarder, et l'illusion était parfaite.

Mais en fait, il ne fallait pas la regarder du tout. Ses grands yeux noirs étaient des pièges spirituelles qui rendaient folles toutes les âmes qu'elle contemplait. Emrys planta son regard dans le sien, sans en craindre les effets. Parfois, il se disait qu'il était déjà trop fou pour que ça ait le moindre effet sur lui.

– Désolé, Lamia. Tu disais ?

– Bah, bonjour, déjà. Et pis t'étais où les 473 derniers solstices ?

– Je me suis lassé de ces enfantillages, avoua Emrys. Maintenant que j'ai ma place bien tranquille dans les profondeurs, je me relaxe, je médite…

– Ouais, t'as renoncé, quoi ! Quel gâchis !

– Tu sais, on s'y habitue rapidement. Ne rien faire, c'est très reposant.

– Je ne pourrais pas, avoua Lamia. Mais attends… Pourquoi t'es là, alors ?!

Emrys jeta un regard suspicieux autour de lui, et lui fit signe de s'éloigner un peu de la masse grouillante. Il baissa également le ton pour répondre :

– J'ai été invoqué pour la première fois depuis plus de cinq cent ans. Je pensais même mon nom définitivement perdu.

– Oooooh ! Comment est la Terre ? La dernière fois que j'y suis allé, les humains avaient mis au point une arme assez puissante pour détruire la matière. Sont ingénieuses, ces bestioles !

– Je n'ai pas pu me balader. Le cercle était _parfait_. La gamine savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait.

– Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !

– … Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?

– Ha ha ha, désolée, ha ha… hum, j'imagine difficilement le grand Emrys, archidémon des cauchemars, qui se retrouve piégé par une fourmi.

Emrys haussa les épaules. Son ego était divin, il n'allait pas se formaliser de si peu.

– Celle-ci mordait fort. L'information importante n'est pas là.

– Quelle est-elle ?

– Ladite fourmi m'a averti qu'une faille avait été ouverte entre les deux royaumes. Non seulement nous allons pouvoir retourner dans le grand monde avec toute notre puissance, sans entraves, mais en plus je suis appelé à participer à une petite apocalypse pas piquée des joncheruines. Ça se tente.

– Chic ! Cette faille reste ouverte combien de temps ?

– Ça fait presque un an qu'elle l'est, et il semblerait qu'elle doive rester ouverte aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

– Ah, zut. Un de ces rapaces va nous la piquer, râla Lamia en désignant un démon volant qui les survolait.

D'un peu trop près au goût d'Emrys, qui sortit son épée runique et la jeta en l'air. Le cadavre du démon s'écrasa au sol, et l'épée transperçant son cœur disparut, pour réapparaître dans son fourreau.

– Aucun risque. La Faille est dans le territoire de Gallytrot.

– Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !

– Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle.

– Ha ha tu… Attends, _T'ES SÉRIEUX ?!_

– Suis-je du genre à plaisanter ?

– Putain de bordel de merde. Quelle idée à la con.

– Comme tu le dis si délicatement.

– Bon bah tant pis, une prochaine fois peut-être ! Hein ?

– Non.

– Comment ça, non ?

– Je ne renonce pas.

– Ah. Bon. Hé bien, j'ai été ravie de t'avoir connue et en espérant te recroiser un siècle prochain dans la fosse ! Ou pas, d'ailleurs. Paraît que les démons qu'il bouffe restent prisonniers pour l'éternité dans ses entrailles.

– Tu viens avec moi. Je ne peux pas aller jusqu'à la mangrove tout seul, et tu es la seule à qui je fais confiance.

– Bah tu m'étonnes, John ! T'en as de bonnes, coco…

– J'ai un plan. Et une épée gobeline.

– Je vois pas en quoi ta saloperie argentée fera la moindre différence face à Gallytrot. Si jamais tu arrives vivant jusqu'à son territoire.

Emrys sourit, et hocha la tête.

– Tant pis. Bonne chasse, mon amie !

Il se retourna, et partit en direction des sources de mercure d'un pas allègre. Il n'avait pas parcouru cent mètres qu'il entendit haleter derrière lui.

– Attends-moi !

Emrys haussa les sourcils gauches :

– Tu irais plus vite si tu te débarassais de cette robe ridicule.

– C'est pas ridicule, c'est _vintage_ ! répliqua Lamia. C'est une authentique robe de saloon, arraché du cadavre encore dégoulinant d'une chanteuse de cabaret. Et puis je ne te demande pas de te débarrasser de ta tueuse de démons, moi !

Emrys ne répondit pas, et reprit son allure soutenue. Il espérait atteindre les plateaux avant la tombée de la nuit. Emrys faisait partie des très rares démons capables de toucher le vif-argent sans endurer d'atroces souffrances, et tenait à profiter de cet avantage sur le terrain.

Il fut interrompu par un énorme poing s'abattant juste devant eux.

– Tu n'iras nulle part, sale vermine ! gronda Bifrons à l'adresse de Lamia.

– Sauf ton respect, c'est moi que tu bloques, là, fit calmement remarquer Emrys. Si tu pouvais déplacer le jambon putréfié qui de sert de main de ma route…

Bifrons lui asséna un violent coup de poing qui le projeta dans la boue. Plusieurs démons mineurs ricanèrent, et quelques parasites comme Sabnock se rapprochèrent pour assister au spectacle.

– Tu parles trop, sale poseur. C'est entre moi et la petite dame.

– Si tu veux que la petite dame te crève les deux yeux et te les fasse bouffer, continue comme ça, face de troll ! cracha Lamia.

– Toi aussi tu parles trop !

Le monstre de chair attrapa la petite démone dans sa gigantesque pogne, et entreprit de l'y écraser. Il la leva au niveau de son visage pour la regarder mourir, et eut la surprise de voir sa main redescendre toute seule. Sans son bras : Emrys venait de lui trancher le poignet. Il hurla à mort, trébucha, et tenta de frapper l'autre démon de son autre poing. Emrys esquiva le poing d'une pirouette, et lui trancha le petit doigt au passage, avant d'aller lui planter l'épée entre les côtes. Il y découpa une longue balafre d'un coup sec, et s'écarta juste à temps pour ne pas être assommé par le foie du golem.

Il se tourna vers la foule rassemblée.

– Quelqu'un d'autre a envie de m'interrompre ?

Sabnock fit mine de s'avancer pour le défier, mais une flèche lui transperça le crâne. Tenant l'arc incriminé, le beau Leraje adressa un signe de tête poli à Emrys. Son geste fut cependant interprété comme le signal pour ouvrir les hostilités, et le pourtour du portail se changea rapidement en champ de bataille. Mais Emrys et Lamia étaient déjà loin.

Ils durent certes se débarrasser de quelques suiveurs malvenus sur le chemin, mais cette première partie du voyage fut tranquille. La steppe était une région depuis longtemps stérilisée de toute vie par les hordes de démons qui franchissaient ce portail depuis des années. Pendant les six mois d'hiver, la zone se vidait et les plantes malingres pouvaient repousser, mais aucun animal ne venait plus par ici. Pas que les animaux grouillaient dans les Terres d'Argent, mais certaines régions de ce monde réduit étaient assez prolifères, comme… la mangrove du Lac Infini. Un des seules endroits dans les royaumes où les démons avaient trop peur d'aller, à raison.

.

* * *

.

La nuit tombant, Emrys installa le campement. Ce qui consistait, concrètement, à détacher sa cape sur laquelle il s'assit contre la paroi rocheuse, entre deux flaques de mercure bouillonnant, et à sortir de son fourreau l'épée gobeline qu'il posa sur ses genoux. Lamia, elle, se recroquevilla en une boule compacte, et les soies translucides qui lui servaient de cheveux s'agglutinèrent pour former un cocon oval. _Comme un œuf de fourmi_, belle ironie.

Évidemment, la précaution était inutile. Aucun démon ne s'aventurait dans cette direction, à la fois inintéressante et dangereuse. Mais ce que craignait Emrys, c'était qu'un démon volant ne s'aventure jusqu'à la mangrove, voit la Faille, et revienne prévenir les grands pontes. Certains archidémons ne prenaient même plus la peine de sortir des enfers, mais un accès direct au plan terrestre saurait éveiller leur intérêt. Ils enverraient Bifrons ressuscité tenir tête à Gallytrot, juste assez longtemps pour mettre leurs royales fesses à l'abri de l'autre côté. Il devait bien y avoir une raison, pour que Gallytrot n'ait pas encore franchi le portail. À moins, bien sûr, que la sorcière ait oublié de le prévenir de ce _détail_.

Quand Lamia surgit de son cocon pour prendre son tour de garde, Emrys s'endormit. Habituellement, les démons n'avaient pas besoin de se reposer. Ils ne le faisait que pour préserver la santé de leur vaisseau, quand ils possédaient quelqu'un. Mais ici, les choses étaient différentes. Ici, les Terres d'Argent drainaient leur vitalité. Leur magie. Ils étaient vulnérables, fragiles… Emrys ne comprenait pas l'attrait qu'avaient les autres démons de venir de leur plein gré. Et encore, l'immense majorité du flot qui continuait d'être vomie par les portails infernaux pendant quelques heures ne resteraient que jusqu'au solstice d'hiver, à la prochaine ouverture. Au-delà, il aurait été désespéré de rester. Les Terres étaient avides d'énergie, et Gallytrot n'était plus la seule menace quand venait la saison sombre. Les Terres étaient le royaume de toutes les exagérations, et certaines choses vivaient très mal l'hyperbole magique. Ces foutus pissenlits rouges, par exemple.

Emrys s'éveilla assez tard. Il le devina par rapport à la netteté de la lune visible en permanence, et du ciel uniformément gris alors qu'ils se parait de zones d'ombres pendant la nuit.

– Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé dormir aussi longtemps ?! râla-t-il. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

– De temps, non, concéda Lamia. Mais notre santé, si. Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas sorti depuis plusieurs siècles, tu n'es plus habitué à ça. Il faut y aller en douceur.

– Je t'en foutrais, de la douceur ! grogna le démon blanc, en rengainant son épée avant de se relever. Allez, on bouge.

Lamia pesta contre la mauvaise humeur de son compagnon, mais l'aida à raccrocher sa cape avant de repartir.

Après avoir escaladé la crête, ils eurent une belle vue sur la savane encore relativement préservée de la destruction démoniaque. Au-delà de la savane se trouvait une petite chaîne de collines, masquée par une brume argentée. Au-delà de cette brume se trouvait un immense lac, en aval duquel se déroulait la mangrove, territoire de tous les dangers.

Un mucus noir et épais comme du pétrole se mit à suinter des grand globes oculaires noirs de Lamia. La démone plissa les paupières, et annonça :

– Trois jours de marche jusqu'à la rive, s'il ne pleut pas. Un de plus pour contourner par l'ouest, deux et demi par l'est. Je ne vois pas la Faille, donc je suppose qu'il va falloir nous enfoncer.

– Nous y sommes dans une semaine, conclut Emrys.

Il n'était pas lâche. Simplement conscient de ses limites. Lamia, un peu moins, mais il y avait des choses avec lesquelles on ne tentait pas le sort.

– S'il ne pleut pas, répéta-t-elle, avant de s'essuyer les yeux de son bras écailleux.

– Et c'est moi, le pessimiste ? ricana Emrys.

– Blah blah blaaah !

Avec une compagnie aussi agréable, le voyage serait un parcours de santé !

Si seulement. _Si seulement_.

.

* * *

.

Tout commença par un bon vieux présage. Emrys vit une silhouette dans le ciel, et croyant être suivi par un démon volant, l'abattit d'un jet d'épée. Cependant, la créature qui s'écrasa, bien que laide comme un pou, n'avait rien de démoniaque. C'était un animal inoffensif (un fait assez rare dans les Terres d'Argent), qui ressemblait au croisement entre un rat-taupe nu et un ptérodactyle à bec en cuillère.

– C'est un foutu piaf, observa inutilement Emrys.

– Ouais.

– On court ?

– Ouais.

La zone étant ravagée et dépourvue de vie, cet oiseau n'avait rien à faire ici… Et il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'il pouvait fuir, par ici.

Les deux démons se mirent à courir comme des dératés, en direction du plus gros baobab qu'ils purent trouver. Celui-ci avait un nœud à hauteur de taille, mais trop petit pour les accueillir tous les deux. Emrys entreprit de l'agrandir à coups d'épée.

Le ciel s'assombrit d'un coup, et une nuée d'oiseaux-rats les survolèrent, volant aussi vite que l'air sans vent pouvait les porter.

– Dépêche-toi ! le pressa Lamia dans un couinement.

– Je fais ce que je peux, ce foutu bois est dur !

Lamia le poussa violemment sur le côté, et hurla dans le trou. Le tronc du géant de bois se fissura autour. Au loin, un grondement sourd montait déjà.

– Allez, on y est presque, Emrys ! l'encouragea-t-elle.

Le démon blanc, encore un peu sonné par la puissance pourtant réduite du hurlement, reprit son travail de bûcheron de fortune. Il lui fallut encore quelques minutes, et le bruit était déjà assourdissant quand ils purent enfin se faufiler dans le tronc du baobab. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, l'orage les rejoignit. "Orage" était un abus de langage, ici. Il s'agissait plutôt de trombes d'eau bouillante projetée par une lance à incendie géante. Dans leur niche à un mètre du sol, les deux démons pouvaient sentir les vapeurs âcres et même quelques éclaboussures leur brûlant la peau.

L'orage dura à peine vingt minutes, mais il fallut dix fois plus de temps pour que le sol ait fini d'absorber l'eau brûlante et ait suffisamment séché pour être à nouveau praticable. Ce qu'il fallait tout de même faire avec prudence. Tomber dans une flaque de boue ardente n'était pas super agréable.

– "S'il ne pleut pas", répéta Emrys d'un ton cynique.

– Oh, ça va hein, je fais pas la pluie et le beau temps ! Et pis au moins, tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu !

– Alors quoi, je dois te remercier ?

– Oh, la ferme ! C'est toi qui es pressé, non ? Alors on bouge ! éclata la démone noire.

– Attends…

Emrys revint en arrière. À moitié enseveli sous la boue, il retrouva le cadavre de l'oiseau, qui avait bouilli. Il planta ses mains dans l'entaille faite par son épée, et l'écorcha avec force. À l'intérieur, la viande était bien cuite, et encore chaude.

– Le déjeuner est servi ! s'écria-t-il.

.

* * *

.

Eh voilà pour cette première partie, j'espère qu'elle vous a donné envie de lire la suite, qui arrive rapidement !

(PS : comme vous l'aurez peut-être deviné, l'image de cette fic est un portrait d'Emrys)


	2. La botte de Pandore

Hey ! Je vous avais dit que je reviendrais vite ! Ou peut-être pas, en fait. Tant mieux, surprise !

·

Réponse aux reviews :

Platypus, **Allan** ! Évidemment, elle était pour toi celle-là, mon cher chat poseur humain.  
Bifrons, comme la plupart des démons mentionnés, sortent du Lemegeton Clavicula Salomonis, un "vrai" traité de démonologie. Après, tu lui attribues les symbolismes que tu veux, tant que ça respecte notre règle d'or tout va bien !  
Si tu avais lu attentivement la fin d'ELM 4 tu le saurais. Mais tu auras d'autres indices par la suite ici.  
Pour ça je t'ai déjà répondu, mais du coup deuxième solution : les Terres Infernales sont tout de même assez grandes pour avoir plusieurs pays.

Hello **Tiph** ! Ravi qu'ils te plaisent !  
Alors aucun rapport, je n'irais pas jusque-là, mais non, ce n'est pas elle. La prêtresse s'appelle Ceridwen Wyllt, et cette info ne te servira à rien du tout !  
Oui, évite de lire mes chapitre juste avant ou en mangeant. Surtout le dernier, qui a de quoi couper l'appétit pendant plusieurs jours (celui-là… ça va encore).

·

Et maintenant c'est parti pour le second chapitre, où le trio s'improvise enfin, et les tenants et aboutissants se précisent !

.

* * *

.

**2) La botte de Pandore**

Après ce repas plutôt copieux, l'oiseau-rat faisant plusieurs kilos, Emrys et Lamia reprirent leur chemin en direction du lac. Ils avaient convenu de contourner le lac par la rive droite. À gauche, il y avait une forteresse, dont les habitants, parmi les rares autochtones intelligents de la région n'ayant pas été massacrés par les démons, étaient au moins aussi dangereux qu'eux deux, et plus nombreux. En outre, on disait qu'ils avaient les faveurs de Gallytrot. Emrys n'était pas motivé pour mettre cette rumeur à l'épreuve.

D'abord, ils devaient passer les collines. Ici, rien de particulièrement dangereux, hormis quelques hellbounds qui s'aventuraient loin de la mangrove pour attraper des proies imprudentes dans la brume. Ils en rencontrèrent en tout une demi-douzaine, qu'Emrys pourfendit à chaque fois d'un seul coup d'épée. Il avait appris avec les meilleurs maîtres. Il avait été un des meilleurs maîtres lui-même.

Et puis, même si son épée était une tueuse de démon, c'était avant tout une épée gobeline, au tranchant parfait et indestructible. Elle tranchait dans le cuir épais et les os des chiens d'égoûts comme dans du beurre.

Au septième chien, Lamia fit remarquer que l'odeur avait changé. En effet, après la colline suivante, ils purent pleinement apercevoir la rive du lac argenté. Et le pêcheur.

– Est-ce que ç'en est un ? chuchota Lamia.

Emrys lui fit signe de se taire. La créature en train de pêcher était un humanoïde chauve à la peau violette et aux longues oreilles pointues. Il était en train de pêcher avec un fil de laine attaché à une branche de saule, et à côté de lui reposait une botte de cuir trempée.

Emrys dégaina son épée, et se rapprocha discrètement.

– Je cherche la deuxième botte, lâcha l'être violet en guise d'introduction, sans même se retourner. Je commence à attraper de vilains cors aux pieds.

– Qui es-tu ? le pressa Emrys, pointant son épée vers lui.

– Question absurde. Qui je suis importerait ? Savoir qu'on m'a nommé Pandore changerait vos perspectives d'avenir ?

– Non, mais continuer à ignorer ma présence risque de restreindre sévèrement les tiennes ! s'agaça Emrys. Retourne-toi quand je te parle !

Il jeta l'épée, qui en un tourbillon trancha la ligne improvisée avant de revenir dans sa main.

– C'est pas malin, râla Pandore. Je ne vais pas marcher avec une seule botte !

– Si tu ne te lèves pas immédiatement pour me faire face, tu auras l'occasion d'en chercher une autre à la nage, assura le démon.

Pandore se leva en soupirant. Il avait de grands yeux de chat vert émeraude, et Emrys se rendit compte que sa peau luisait comme de la porcelaine lustrée. Pandore grimaça, révélant une bouche abondamment fournie de petites dents pointues.

– Vous êtes tellement susceptibles, vous les démons ! râla-t-il. À croire qu'être immortel empêche de profiter de la vie. Je vous plains !

– Tu sais que nous sommes des démons ?! s'étonna Lamia.

– J'ai deviné parce que vous ne ressemblez pas à ma maman, gente abomination. Vous non plus, d'ailleurs, seigneur je-déteste-la-pêche.

Emrys pointa l'épée vers son cou, où un collier de perles noires se démarquait du col blanc de son… peignoir ?!

– Je crois que tu n'as pas bien conscience d'à qui tu as affaire, insecte !

Soudain, il fut comme happé par les yeux verts, et eut l'impression de perdre conscience.

– Moi, je crois que tu vas aller chercher ma deuxième botte à la nage.

Quand Emrys reprit conscience, ses vêtements étaient humides, et un feu verdâtre brûlait devant lui. De l'autre côté de ce feu, le dénommé Pandore (qui portait maintenant une paire de bottes) faisait doucement tourner sa branche de saule sur laquelle il avait piqué trois hideux crabes sans pattes. Emrys se redressa, affolé. Nulle trace de Lamia. Il chercha dans son dos… Son épée avait disparu !

– Du calme, l'ami, l'invita Pandore. Je t'ai demandé de la retirer avant de plonger, elle est juste là-bas. Et ton amie est partie au fort voler des galettes pour accompagner la viande. Je lui ai indiqué une entrée secrète. Ou une sortie, tout dépend de la perspective.

Emrys se précipita pour récupérer son épée, qu'il sortit du fourreau et pointa vers Pandore. Celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas, mais retira cependant la brochette du feu pour la poser à côté de lui.

– Qui es-tu vraiment et que m'as-tu fait ?!

– Je te l'ai dit, je suis Pandore. C'est étrange, Emrys. Je pensait qu'un archidémon aussi intelligent que toi s'en serait souvenu.

Et en effet, tout lui revint soudain.

– La boîte de Pandore ! se souvint le démon. C'est toi qui a détruit l'Empire Spartiate. Et l'Empire Romain. Et l'Empire d'Alexandre. Et… l'Empire… Ottoman… Hum. Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les empires, au juste ?!

Pandore haussa les épaules.

– Z'avaient la mauvaise tendance de conquérir la Lycie. Tu sais que mon nom actuel vient de là-bas ? Pandôron, "celui qui a tous les dons". Ça sonnait vachement mieux que Soutekh, "le dieu rouge". Les égyptiens ne distinguaient pas le rouge du violet. Bref. J'étais craint et vénéré. J'aimais mener mes petites affaires tranquillement, sans qu'un maître du Monde autoproclamé vienne imposer sa vision du monde à mon monde à moi. D'ailleurs, soit dit en passant, tu as oublié de mentionner le second empire Égyptien.

– Tu es un genre de démon ? C'est étrange, ton aura…

– Grands dieux non ! gloussa la créature. Je ne suis qu'un humble autochtone de ces magnifiques terres. J'ai cependant apprécié ma vie dans l'autre monde. Tu sais que c'est à cause de moi qu'ils ont scellé les portails des sorciers ? Trop dangereux, paraît-il… Ils m'ont piégé et renvoyé dans ce monde, avant de verrouiller les clefs et de jeter les portes. À moins que ce ne soit l'inverse.

Il haussa à nouveau les épaules.

– Comme si c'était une punition. J'avoue parfois m'ennuyer, mais c'est chez moi, ici. Et puis ces idiots ont oublié que les portails étaient des soupapes de sécurité. Le point de rupture a évidemment cédé. Magnifique, d'ailleurs.

– Le point de rupture… La Faille ?! s'écria Emrys. Tu sais où es la Faille !?

– Ah, c'est pour ça que vous êtes ici, tous les deux ! comprit Pandore. Boarf. Je croyais que vous veniez vous offrir en offrande à Gallytrot. En tout cas, c'est ce que les villageois feront de vous s'ils vous attrapent.

– Lamia ! Espèce de…

– Ssshhhhh ! siffla entre ses dents Pandore. Elle est juste derrière toi, vieux râleur.

Emrys se retourna, et vit effectivement Lamia qui revenait en gambadant, des galettes gros commes des boucliers gaulois sous le bras. Quand elle fut à portée télépathique, elle s'exclama :

– Si j'avais su qu'elles étaient aussi grosses, je n'en aurais pris qu'une !

– C'est notre repas pour le voyage, expliqua Pandore, qui avait repris la cuisson de ses bestioles.

– Tu avais prévu…

Emrys se ressaisit, et posa la lame sur la gorge de Pandore. En effet, celui-ci n'était pas un démon, sinon sa peau violacée serait en train de fondre comme rongée par l'acide. Pandore se contenta de soupirer, et planta son regard dans celui du démon.

Quand Emrys reprit conscience, il était toujours autour du feu en compagnie de Lamia et Pandore, la démone babillant sur un massacre qu'elle avait mené au Siam.

– Qu'est-ce que tu m'as encore fait !? s'écria le démon. Je vais te…

Mais il se rendit compte que s'il avait repris conscience, il ne contrôlait toujours pas son corps. Il comprit qu'il n'avait pas le moindre contrôle quand il se mit lui-même un coup de poing pour se faire taire.

– Faut que tu arrêtes de le menacer, le coupa gentiment Lamia. Pandore est un semeur de discorde d'une puissance exceptionnelle. Il manipule des foules entières d'une simple pensée. Prendre le contrôle d'un seul démon, même aussi puissant que toi, est un jeu d'enfant.

– Il te tient aussi sous son pouvoir, donc, si tu le suis sans te rebeller ?

– Tu sais très bien qu'aucune forme de contrôle mentale peut affecter un démon du vide, triple andouille, gloussa Lamia. Et je te ferais remarquer que toi aussi, je te suivais sans me rebeller. Il n'a rien eu à faire pour me convaincre.

– Traîtresse !

– _Opportuniste_, corrigea la démone. Et si tu étais moins borné, tu accepterais son aide. Il sait où est la faille, et connaît bien Gallytrot.

– Humpf, allons bon ! grogna Emrys. Tu viens de ce village de timbrés ?

– Les cultistes de la Bête ? ricana Pandore. Que celle-ci me bouffe si je fais partie de cette secte d'abrutis ! Je viens d'un village dans la direction que nous allons suivre. Village qui, soit dit en passant, a été rasé par des démons, et ses habitants massacrés. Mais j'étais dans l'autre monde, à l'époque. No stress, j'suis pas rancunier. En plus, la moitié étaient des sales cons qui voulaient ma peau pour un tout petit génocide de rien du tout.

– Je ne suis pas un expert en êtres vivants…, commença Emrys.

– _NO SHIT ?!_ s'écria Pandore, en faisant une grimace de surprise exagérée.

– … Mais les créatures dans ton genre ne sont pas censées être… _mortelles_ ?

– Tu confonds immortalité et immuabilité. Le temps tel que le conçoivent les humains n'a pas vraiment cours ici. D'après leurs critères de mesure du temps, l'intervalle entre deux solstices durerait douze heures. Et puis je ne suis pas si vieux que ça, à peine quelques siècles terrestres ! J'ai juste eu tendance à bouleverser l'Histoire à chacun de mes passages là-haut, ce qui leur a donné l'impression que j'étais toujours là. Mauvais karma.

– À moins que ce soit toi, le problème…

– C'est ce que je voulais dire. "Mauvais-Karma" c'est mon troisième prénom. D'ailleurs, j'ai lu dans tes pensées que toi aussi, tu as perdu un empire, et que pour une fois je n'y étais pour rien. Ça doit être dur, d'avoir provoqué sa propre chute, camarade !

– Reste hors de ma tête, saloperie d'insecte !

– Bof, tu sais ce qu'on dit : ce qui est fait est fait, rien ne sert de remuer la merde, et tout ça… Ha !

Exclamation qui fut suivie par un craquement sourd, et rapidement de deux autres. Les coquilles des trois crustacés s'étaient fendues sous l'effet de la chaleur.

– Le dîner est servi !

Emrys n'était pas un expert en nourriture. Il n'en avait guère besoin. Cependant, il avait eu l'occasion de participer à quelques orgies dans le monde humain, et la nourriture y avait été… très éloignée de cette horreur. Si l'oiseau-rat bouilli était à peu près mangeable, ces bestioles marines avaient un goût de vase assaisonnée de cyanure, et les galettes étaient tellement sèches que s'il en jetait une dans l'eau du lac, elle gonflerait probablement jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un canot. Assez grand pour eux trois.

C'était tellement immonde qu'il l'envisagea sérieusement. Lamia dut capter son intention, et lui jeta un regard noir. Enfin, plus noir que d'habitude, ce qui n'était certes pas chose aisée.

– Pandore nous offre son aide, son hospitalité, et maintenant sa nourriture. Comportes-toi de manière plus civilisée, s'il te plaît…

– Il me maintient sous entrave, la bouffe est dégueulasse, et je suis un foutu démon ! gronda Emrys, dont la rage déformait les traits.

– Pas bon pour la dige_ch_tion, de _ch_e mettre dans des états pareils ! marmonna Pandore, la bouche pleine.

– RHAAAAAAAH !

Agacé, Pandore lui jeta un regard noir, et Emrys sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

.

* * *

.

Il se réveilla en sursaut le lendemain matin, à l'aube. Ou du moins, ce qui tenait lieu d'aube dans cet endroit étrange, c'est-à-dire le moment où la lune pâle franchissait la ligne d'horizon. Il bondit, et porta la main à son épée. Plus de feu de camp, plus de Pandore, et surtout, plus de Lamia. Il était tout seul, sur la rive du lac, recouvert de poussière grise comme s'il avait neigé.

– Espèce d'enfoirés !

Il regarda autour de lui, et ne voyant rien de notable à l'exception des fumées de cheminées au-dessus du village, il décida de suivre la rive du lac dans la direction opposée.

Il marcha longuement, seul au milieu de nulle part, le silence à peine perturbé par quelque clapotis à la surface du lac. Après le dernier orage, les créatures terrestres se terraient dans les sous-sols, et les créatures volantes avait fui. Il y aurait pu y avoir des insectes… s'il y en eût dans les Terres d'Argent. L'énergie malsaine irradiant de partout, déformant les créatures à peine capable de survivre dans cet environnement toxique, affectant même les puissants démons, aurait tué n'importe quelle créature plus petite qu'une souris. Ce qui impliquait que les parasites ici étaient… plus gros.

Après plusieurs heures de marche sans croiser âme qui vive, affamé, et alors qu'il apercevait enfin l'orée de la mangrove, Emrys entendit les premiers bruits depuis qu'il s'était éloigné du lac, et ces bruits lui étaient étrangement familiers. Ce n'était pas des cris de démons. Pas des grondements bestiaux. Non. C'était des coups réguliers, métalliques. Des coups de marteau dans une forge.

Intrigué, il se détourna de la rive, pour se diriger vers la source du bruit. Il gravit prudemment une des collines de l'étrange vallon bordant le lac, se dirigeant vers un petit bosquet à son sommet. Il dégaina son épée, et se glissa doucement entre les buissons. En contrebas, entre les branches, il eut tout le loisir d'admirer les immenses ruines du fort où Pandore avait affirmé avoir grandi. Avant sa destruction (par les démons, disait-il, mais Emrys en doutait), ce fort avait dû être encore plus impressionnant que celui de l'autre côté du lac. Cependant, un minuscule détail ne collait pas avec l'histoire de la créature violette : le fort n'était pas du tout abandonné. On pouvait même presque dire qu'il débordait de vie.

Et il y avait autre chose…

– Des humains…, annonça une voix familière, plus ou moins dans sa tête.

Emrys sursauta.

– Lamia ?! s'écria-t-il. Tu es partie sans moi, sale traîtr…

– Chuuuut ! le morigéna doucement Pandore, qu'Emrys put situer juste au-dessus de lui par le son de sa voix.

Le démon leva les yeux, et vit enfin sa compagne d'infortune et l'autochtone perchés dans un des arbres maigrelets engoncés dans les buissons grimpants. Il aurait semblé que le duo de traîtres avaient eu la même idée que lui.

– Pourquoi vous êtes partis, bande de traîtres ? souffla Emrys, agacé.

– Nous t'avons sauvé la vie, sale ingrat ! répliqua Lamia. Tu dormais encore, et Pandore m'apprenait à pêcher, suffisamment loin du camp pour ne pas te réveiller.

– Une de leurs sentinelles nous a repéré, et nous nous sommes enfuis. Si nous étions revenus te chercher, nous nous serions condamnés tous les trois.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la voix de Pandore. Quelque chose qu'Emrys ne reconnut pas tout de suite, mais qui réveillait un souvenir vivace en lui. _De la peur_.

– Tu as peur d'eux ?! s'étonna Emrys, qui en oublia de chuchoter. Elle est bien bonne, celle-là !

– Chuuuuuut ! couina Pandore. Je n'ai pas peur de ces pitoyables humains, pour qui tu me prends ?!

– De quoi tu as peur, alors, terreur des empires ?

– Il y a un type, là-bas. Un gamin aux cheveux bruns, qui malgré son physique junévile est un des fondateurs de cette colonie. Pour une raison que je ne saisis pas entièrement, il est immunisé à mes pouvoirs. À _tous_ mes pouvoirs. Et c'est un sorcier très doué.

– Donc tu as peur de lui.

– J'ai conscience de ce qu'il est capable de me faire et de ce que moi je ne peux pas lui faire, nuança Pandore.

– Si tu le dis. On fait quoi, maintenant ?

– On attend le prochain passage de la sentinelle, et une fois qu'elle est rentrée au fort, on se tire direction la mangrove !

Emrys grogna pour la forme, mais il devait avouer que le plan de Pandore était… _raisonnable._ Rien que de penser à ce mot écorchait son égo démoniaque. Quel démon était raisonnable ?! Mais ici, il était vulnérable. Et les sorciers, même s'ils devaient être livides et maladifs, avaient leurs maudites baguettes et la dimension tout entière comme source de magie. Il pria presque pour que la gamine l'invoque à nouveau, afin de respirer un peu de l'air délicieusement pollué de la Terre.

Mais personne ne le sortit de ce mélange d'ennui et d'angoisse, jusqu'à ce que la sentinelle prenne son envol. Ou plutôt, qu'elle se change en fumée noire qui s'éleva dans les cieux.

– C'est un démon ?! s'écria Emrys, un peu fort.

– Tu cherches vraiment à nous faire tuer ? gronda Lamia dans sa tête. Non, c'est un sorcier. Toutes les sentinelles peuvent faire ça, mais toutes sont des humains.

– Des humains qui se dématérialisent ? C'est à marcher sur la tête, déplora Emrys.

– Je crois avoir déjà entendu parler d'un truc similaire. Je crois qu'il appelle ça le "transplanage noir".

– Ils ne transplanent pas, constata Emrys. C'est un nom absurde.

Lamia haussa les épaules, faisant bruisser les feuilles.

L'attente fut terriblement longue, la sentinelle partie dans leur direction allant probablement jusqu'à l'autre village. Lorsqu'il revient enfin et rentra au fort, Pandore sauta à bas de l'arbre, atterrissant juste sous le nez du colossal Emrys. Il leva sa tête de gobelin pour croiser son regard, et arborant son sourire de requin, s'exclama d'un ton enjoué :

– On y va ?

Emrys, rancunier comme les Enfers, le saisit brutalement à la gorge, et serra.

– Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, créature, mais tu as visiblement peur de la mort. Je vais donc profiter de cet avantage pour te rappeler quelques petits détails. Premièrement, je suis un prince, et contrairement à ce que tu nous as raconté, tu n'es pour moi qu'un affreux gobelin pêcheur avec un pouvoir agaçant, et qui porte la poisse.

– Huuurghrr…

– Tu vas tuer notre guide, souligna platement Lamia.

– Mais non, il est encore violet. Quand il sera gris, je m'inquiéterai. Deuxième chose : tu dis ne pas faire partie du village des cultistes, mais tu sembles bien le connaître, et tu t'en approches sans crainte. Je ne crois pas à cette histoire de bottes. Je suis persuadé que tu nous attendais. Si c'est un piège, et que tu cherches à nous livrer à Gallytrot, saches que tu seras le premier à en faire les frais.

Avec ses dents, Emrys remonta la manche de sa tunique, révélant de fraîches coupures sur son bras blanc, qui formaient un motif runique précis.

– Je me suis prémuni de tes pouvoirs. Si malgré tout tu doutes de la fiabilité de ma protection et que tu tentes ta chance à nouveau, je te trancherai la gorge sans cérémonie. Tu m'es utile, pas indispensable. Tu as bien tout compris ? … Ferme les yeux pour répondre oui.

Pandore hésita un instant, avant de s'exécuter. Emrys le lâcha, et Pandore massa son cou douloureux, où la trace de la main du démon commençait déjà à rougir.

– Toujours aussi susceptible ! déplora-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

– Et toi, toujours aussi vivant. Profites-en tant que tu le peux encore.

Emrys se retourna brusquement, et repartit en direction du lac dans une envolée de cape. Pandore fit signe à Lamia que ça allait, et celle-ci emboîta le pas à son compère.

Quand il fut enfin seul, Pandore s'accorda un sourire. Il tenta de ricaner, mais sa gorge lui tira une grimace de douleur. Emrys avait une force terrible. Un humain y aurait probablement succombé, alors même qu'il ne cherchait pas à le tuer. Il devrait être plus prudent, désormais…

.

* * *

.

Moins de deux heures plus tard, ils entraient dans la mangrove, territoire maudit de Gallytrot et des insectes géants. Plus de deux jours plus tard, ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé le portail. Et un siligondre était en train d'essayer de bouffer Emrys qui, désarmé, n'avait que sa magie pour se défendre. Magie contre laquelle le mille-pattes venimeux géant était totalement immunisé. Les dagues de Lamia ne parvenaient pas à transpercer la carapace noirâtre du monstre, et ni son souffle de peur, ni la manipulation mentale de Pandore n'avait de prise sur son cerveau d'insecte. La seule solution aurait été que Lamia hurle… mais Emrys n'était pas immunisé à ce pouvoir-ci, et Lamia n'était pas connue pour sa subtilité. Le seul moyen de se sortir de cette mauvaise passe, c'était de récupérer son épée, coincée entre les pattes arrières de la créature, dans l'eau où Emrys manquait de se noyer à chaque poussée de la créature.

_Enfin_ (Emrys en aurait presque haussé les yeux de désespoir), Lamia eut l'idée d'attirer l'attention de la créature. Difficile étant donné qu'elle faisait elle-même un vacarme monstre, qu'elle ne sentait ni les coups de branche ni les coups de dague, et qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre rocher dans cette foutue forêt inondée.

Lamia plongea la tête dans l'eau peu profonde, entre les racines massives d'un gros arbre, et cria sous la surface pour en faire éclater la souche sans tuer ses amis. Le craquement soudain fit à peine tourner la tête à la bestiole. En revanche, l'arbre qui s'abattit sur sa queue, broyant la chitine noire dans un bruit immonde lui tira un hurlement strident, qui pétrifia d'horreur Pandore. Ce dernier se précipita pour récupérer l'épée entre les pattes agitées du siligondre, et trancha sa tête hideuse qui tomba sur Emrys dans une pluie de sang verdâtre.

– T'aurais pu attendre que je me dégage de là ! râla Emrys, balançant la tête encore tressautante au loin.

– Pas le temps, il faut qu'on se tire ! couina Pandore. Son hurlement a…

Il fut interrompu par un tout autre genre de hurlement. Un son grave, profond, du genre qui vous transperce le cœur autant que les tympans, qui fait vibrer vos os, vos dents, et jusqu'à votre âme. Même Lamia hoqueta de terreur.

– _Gallytrot_, souffla Emrys. Nous sommes foutus. Courez ! COUREEEZ !

Ce qui était difficile à faire, quand vous aviez de l'eau jusqu'au genoux, et que le sol vaseux était collant et jonché de racines cachées. Cela ressemblait plus à une parade de clowns augustes bourrés qu'à une fuite induite par une pure terreur. Et pourtant.

Les démons anciens, particulièrement les archidémons comme Emrys, ne craignaient que deux choses, à l'origine.

La dissipation, et la perdition. Emrys avait connu la seconde. Il avait trahi sa nature même. Il était tombé amoureux, et de cet amour était né un enfant. Un cambion très particulier, moitié démon, moitié être d'amour et de bonté. Et de sa main, il avait failli connaître la première. La dissipation. La mort permanente d'un être immortel. Dissipé. "Atomisé", diraient les moldus. Alors Emrys avait commis la perdition une seconde fois. Il avait piétiné son ego princier, et avait fui. Il s'était lui-même banni, après avoir effacé toutes les mentions de son nom de l'Histoire. Cela n'avait pas été une réussite, mais il avait eu plusieurs occasions d'effacer ses traces, d'effacer toutes les mentions de son nom, jusqu'à s'effacer de l'Ars Goetia. Mais visiblement, il en avait oublié une. Celle que la gamine avait utilisée pour l'invoquer, et lui parler du portail.

Les démons anciens, particulièrement les archidémons, ne craignaient que deux choses, à l'origine. Mais une troisième s'était ajoutée à la liste quelques siècles auparavant. Ou peut-être était-ce des millénaires ?

Personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'était Gallytrot, ni d'où il venait. Il existait une théorie tenace selon laquelle il s'agissait à l'origine d'un démon. Une autre supposait qu'il s'agissait d'un animal natif des Terres, et peut-être même qu'il en existait d'autres comme lui au-delà des horizons argentés. Il avait eu de nombreux noms, dans le monde humain. Fenrir, le fléau des Dieux. Cerbère, le gardien des Enfers. Sinistros, le messager de la Mort. Les démons y préféraient le nom de _Gallytrot_, un mot de vieil anglais issu de l'épigéen _kalythode_, qui désignait un genre de chiens démoniaques. Probablement des hellbounds. Chaque version de la légende apportait son lot de vérités, mais surtout de mensonges. Ce n'était pas un loup, mais il était effectivement géant. Il n'avait qu'une tête, mais il s'avérait garder un portail vers un monde plutôt infernal. La légende britannique sorcière du sinistros était probablement la plus proche de toutes. Il avait le pouvoir de partiellement se dématérialiser, et il semait la mort partout où il passait. Aucun démon qu'il eût dévoré au fil des siècles n'avait été renvoyé dans la Fosse. Certains supposaient que les démons étaient prisonniers de son immense estomac, et leur régénération expliquait pourquoi il mangeait si peu pour une bête de cette taille. Emrys, lui, faisait partie des plus pessimistes. Ceux qui pensait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, Gallytrot avait le pouvoir de tuer les démons pour de bon. De les dissiper.

Et pour en revenir à nos démons, la Faille que recherchait le trio improbable se trouvait évidemment en plein cœur de son territoire. Là d'où aucun démon n'était jamais revenu. Et le grondement était celui du "kalythode" géant, maître incontesté des lieux.

Les deux démons et l'autochtone couraient comme des dératés, lorsqu'ils entendirent des éclats de voix, et virent une intense lueur dorée qui dénotait fortement dans ce monde d'argent et d'arbres aux feuilles bleues. Malgré le danger représenté par Gallytrot, ils ralentirent le pas, craignant de tomber de Charybde en Scylla.

Aucun ne s'attendait à ça.

La première chose qui frappa Emrys fut la Faille elle-même. Il s'attendait à une simple rupture dans le continuum. Quelque chose d'irrégulier, d'instable, et surtout de moindre stature. Mais sous ses yeux brillait de milles feux une intense lame de lumière haute d'une centaine de mètres, large comme deux hommes, et parfaitement rectiligne. Ce n'était pas une rupture, c'était un portail !

La faille émettait sa propre lueur blanche, qui semblait émaner des parois rocheuses qu'Emrys devinait de l'autre côté du portail, mais il pouvait malgré tout apercevoir l'astre solaire dans le ciel d'azur terrestre.

– Bonjour, mon vieil ami, murmura le démon.

Il se serait précipité pour plonger dans la Faille, sans prudence, s'il n'y avait eu la deuxième chose, qui le rendait au mieux perplexe. Un camp avait été dressé autour de la Faille, la gardant étroitement. Si les barricades étaient sommaires, l'armement des soldats était lui d'excellente facture. Les créatures ressemblaient fortement à Pandore, mais leur peau était blanchâtre et moins écailleuse. Elles portaient des tuniques de lin, et surtout des khépesh en bronze qui semblaient particulièrement aiguisés. Toutes les directions étaient scrutées avec attention, et le trio ne devait leur discrétion qu'aux pouvoirs de Lamia qui déformait la lumière environnante pour les rendre flous. Cela ne suffirait guère longtemps, et ils durent trouver refuge derrière un arbre.

– C'est qui ces connards albinos ?! s'écria Lamia.

– Tu nous as bien parlé d'un empire égyptien, _Soutekh_ ? grinça Emrys, chuchotant.

Pandore lui jeta un regard noir, qui valait bien un coup de poing dans la figure.

– À ton avis, pourquoi ai-je dû abandonner un empire qui me vénérait comme un dieu, gros malin ? répliqua de même l'être violet. Ces têtes d'endives m'ont trahi.

– Il sont de la même espèce que toi ? s'enquit Lamia.

– Des cousins dégénérés. Comme les cultistes du Lac. Ils viennent d'un village du côté des montagnes, que les démons ont rasé depuis quelques siècles. Je croyais que ces crétins étaient tous morts !

– Bah non seulement ils sont bien vivants, mais en plus ils sont nombreux et bien armés, fit remarquer inutilement Emrys.

– On n'a qu'à tous les dézinguer ? proposa Lamia.

– Ils sont au moins dix fois plus nombreux, et ce sont des combattants d'élite trop stupides pour que la manipulation mentale fonctionne sur eux, répliqua Pandore. Notre seul recours dans l'immédiat serait que tu leur fasse exploser la caboche en hurlant, mais je n'ai aucune garantie que ça va marcher sur eux. En revanche, je peux te dire qui sera attiré à coup sûr par le cri. Ça commence par "Gally", et ça finit par "ce putain de bordel à cul de chien-démon géant".

– Je suis à peu près sûre qu'il ne s'appelle pas "Gallyce putain de…"

– Ça pourrait être une opportunité, la coupa Emrys. Si on l'attire ici, il pourrait les massacrer à notre place.

– De deux choses l'une : ou ils sont au service de Gallytrot et ça ne servira à rien, ou le hurlement les tuera et l'attirera ici sans lui laisser d'autres proies que nous. Dans les deux cas, nous sommes dans la merde, déplora Pandore.

– Je t'ai connu vachement moins prudent, grinça Emrys. C'est la perspective de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, qui te rend si couard ?

– Raisonnablement prudent, corrigea Pandore. Et pis va te faire voir en Enfer.

– Déjà fait. Pas la folie.

– Ça suffit ! râla Lamia. On ne va pas attendre que le chien débarque de lui-même et qu'on se retrouve seuls contre tous. Je tente ma chance !

Lamia jaillit hors de leur couvert, et se précipita aussi vite que l'eau le permettait pour se rapprocher du camp. Emrys lâcha son épée et se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles aussi fort qu'il le pouvait et se recroquevilla derrière le tronc, imité une demi-seconde plus tard par Pandore.

Malgré la direction opposée à la sienne, le couvert de l'épais tronc de l'arbre et de son corps, et ses mains écrasant brutalement ses pavillons, le hurlement de la reine des banshees transperça les tympans du démon comme des épées chauffées à blanc plantées dans son crâne (_la comparaison n'était pas anodine. Un sale souvenir impliquant la Sainte-Inquisition catholique_). Quand Emrys enleva les mains de ses oreilles, elles étaient couvertes de sang, et il n'entendait plus rien. Ses tympans se régénéreraient vite, mais pas aussi rapidement qu'hors de ces Terres maudites qu'il avait hâte de quitter.

Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait compter que sur ses yeux pour constater les dégâts provoqués par la démoniaque échomancienne. Les barricades et cabanons du camp avaient presque entièrement été soufflés par l'onde de choc. Le cri en lui-même ne semblait pas avoir affecté les fantassins outre mesure, et ceux qui avaient été projetés dans l'eau se relevaient déjà. En revanche, plusieurs étaient empalés sur des branches basses, ou avaient laissé un impact sanguinolent sur quelque tronc avant que la gravité ne rattrape leurs cadavres, qui teintaient de rouge l'eau argentée comme autant de sachets de thé obscènes.

Les survivants commençaient déjà à se rassembler, quand Emrys vit l'eau ondoyer, et Lamia se recroqueviller de peur. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre pour deviner que Gallytrot venait de répondre au hurlement de cette dernière, et qu'il approchait.

Les pseudo-égyptiens ne réagissant guère, le démon en déduit que Pandore avait malheureusement raison : ils étaient au service de la Bête. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, mais Emrys se demanda comment pouvait-on servir une créature incapable de parler et dont la seule action notable était de manger. Le plaisir de faire plaisir, probablement.

Pandore le secoua, semblant lui crier quelque chose. Emrys n'entendait toujours pas, mais comprit aisément. Il se mit à courir à toute allure, emboîtant le pas à Lamia… qui se dirigeait droit vers leur point d'origine, là où ils avaient entendu Gallytrot les suivre pour la première fois. En l'absence de signes supplémentaires, il était pourtant logique de croire qu'il se trouvait toujours dans cette direction.

Emrys projeta sa pensée aussi fort qu'il le pouvait :

– Tu nous mènes droit dans la gueule du loup, Lamia !

– C'était pas Gallytrot ! répliqua celle-ci dans sa tête. Je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui l'ait provoqué, mais il va y avoir un raz-de-marée ! Il faut nous mettre à l'abri, la Bête est le cadet de nos soucis, maintenant !

En effet, appuyant les dires de la démone, l'eau commençait à se retirer à leurs pieds, comme aspirée.

Les tympans d'Emrys se régénérant, il commença à percevoir le grondement. En effet, ce bruit sourd constant, s'amplifiant (à moins que ce ne fût que son ouïe s'améliorant), n'était pas animal. C'était le grondement de colère d'un être bien plus puissant que Gallytrot : la Nature.

Emrys se demanda quelle destination cherchait à atteindre Lamia. Les collines auraient été un bon refuge, mais elles étaient à deux heures de marche d'ici, et leur allure de course n'était pas fulgurante. Le faible niveau de l'eau aidait à aller plus vite, certes. Mais le faible niveau de l'eau indiquait surtout que la vague allait s'abattre sur eux dans quelques secondes.

Mais ce que Lamia visait, ce n'était pas les collines. C'était un arbre massif qu'elle avait repéré sur leur trajet, dont le tronc noueux offrait des possibilités d'escalade franchement restreinte dans cette mangrove aux géants argentés. Quand ils l'atteignirent enfin, l'ouïe d'Emrys était revenue, et il entendit les encouragements de Pandore à grimper plus vite. À mi-hauteur, une prise solide dans un nœud permit à Emrys le luxe de se retourner… ce qu'il regretta presque immédiatement. Au-delà de la Faille, la forêt semblait avoir disparu sous une masse grouillante et grisâtre. Il pouvait voir d'ici les géants centenaires ployer sous la force d'impact. Il ne leur restait que quelques instants pour atteindre la cime. Pandore lui hurla de se hâter (en termes moins polis) et le démon s'exécuta, sans même sauter sur l'occasion de jeter la créature au sol d'un coup de pied.

Presque au moment où Lamia tirait le bras de Pandore pour l'aider à se hisser sur la grosse branche qu'elle avait choisi, la vague atteignit leur position. Ils étaient, merci Lamia, plus hauts que la masse principale. Cependant, les projections de surface, l'aspiration due au mouvement, et la force d'impact de l'eau sur le tronc se disputaient l'honneur de les faire tomber de la branche. Pandore enlaçait le tronc comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était fort adéquat. Emrys sortit son épée, et la planta dans l'épaisse branche pour se faire un point d'ancrage. Lamia, en revanche, ne fut pas assez rapide pour sortir ses dagues, et quand un tronc arraché percuta le leur, elle trébucha, et tomba de la branche. Emrys n'était pas du genre à s'inquiéter, et mourir ainsi ne ferait que la ramener dans la fosse, mais elle lui était encore utile. C'est pourquoi, il se prit à espérer que Lamia avait survécu à sa chute. Il se risqua à se pencher, et apperçut la démone juchée sur le tronc flottant, surfant sur le déluge. Elle avait enfin sorti ses dagues, et quand son embarcation de fortune percuta un autre arbre, elle se servit de la force d'impact pour se projeter en avant, et se harponner à l'arbre en piquant des deux. Sa position était précaire, mais elle était malsaine et sauve.

.

* * *

.

Quand la vague reflua après ce qui leur sembla être une éternité, le trio sauta à bas de leur arbre respectif, pour se retrouver dans de l'eau saumâtre leur montant jusqu'à la poitrine. Le courant était encore puissant, mais pas assez pour les empêcher d'avancer vers la Faille, plus nettement visible maintenant que le déluge avait dégagé la voie en brisant les branches basses et les jeunes pousses.

– Cette dimension a un sérieux souci avec l'eau ! râla Lamia. Des pluies bouillantes, des lacs infiniment profonds, des raz-de-marée d'eau douce en pleine mangrove… Ça va être quoi le prochain truc, du brouillard solide ?!

– Alors, je n'ai jamais rien entendu de tel, mais il paraît qu'il y a une région au Sud où le brouillard verglaçant est si froid qu'il peut congeler un oiseau en vol, révéla Pandore.

– Toi, ta gueule. Je suis sûr que t'étais au courant.

– Quel lac infiniment profond ? intervint Emrys.

– Celui où on a trouvé ce guignol, cracha Lamia. Il prétend qu'au centre du lac, le fond est tellement profond que personne ne l'a jamais trouvé, et qu'ils repêchent parfois des cadavres de démons aquatiques broyés par la pression des hauts-fonds. Mais me fait pas changer de sujet, j'étais en train d'engueuler le pire guide des Mondes, là !

– Hé, je risque ma vie pour vous, un peu de reconnaissance ! Dans la plupart des cas, si on vous tue, vous retournez juste au chaud à la maison, et c'est reparti pour un tour ! On a pas tous des vies infinies, bande de tricheurs…

– Bouh ouh ouh ! se moqua Emrys.

– Et pour répondre à ton accusation, non je n'étais pas au courant. Traitez-moi encore de couard si vous voulez, mais j'ai jamais mis les pieds aussi loin dans le territoire de la Bête. Faudrait être stupide, il n'y a rien de valeur ici, juste des bestioles qui s'entretuent.

– Des aquaviri ! s'écria Lamia.

– Oui, par exemple. Mais il y a aussi des siligondres, des arpenteurs, des hellbounds, des…

– Non, là-haut ! Des aquaviri !

Pandore leva la tête, et aperçut l'immense nuée de moustiques géants en chasse.

– Je m'en occupe ! se proposa Pandore.

– Tu vas faire quoi, leur demander gentiment de nous laisser tranquille ? se moqua Emrys.

– J'ai mieux.

Il attendit que la nuée se rapproche. Un peu trop, au goût du démon.

– Tu es sûr…

Soudain, Pandore leva ses deux mains au ciel, et déclama une formule dans une langue qu'Emrys n'avait pas entendu depuis des millénaires :

– _Ph taru sć aı qnuc ph śka cuźı mıza !_

Une brume noire jaillit de ses doigts. Chaque aquavirius pénétrant cette brume tomba raide mort dans l'eau. La nuée d'insecte comprit le message, et les survivants s'enfuirent. Pandore replia les doigts, et la brume noire se dissipa.

– Je ne pensais pas entendre ces mots à nouveau, lâcha Emrys, impressionné malgré lui. Encore moins prononcés par un natif des Terres !

– J'ai senti une forme de magie extrêmement noir provenant de la Faille, expliqua Pandore. Ça faisait bien mille saisons que je n'avais eu l'occasion de l'utiliser. J'ai eu peur de faire une erreur de syntaxe…

– La magie primordiale ne pardonne pas, confirma gravement Emrys. C'est une simple faute d'accord qui m'a sauvé la vie, voilà quelques siècles…

– Passionnant ! ironisa Lamia. Et si on allait voir cette magie noire de plus près, en franchissant cette foutue faille ?

– Voilà qui me semble raisonnable.

.

* * *

.

Oui bon ok, Tiph, j'ai menti. Il était dégueu aussi, celui-là.  
RDV dans deux semaines pour la troisième et dernière partie !


	3. Le grand (pas si) méchant chien

Avada Kedavra, mes inferi ! Nous voici réunis en ce lieu sacrilège pour le dernier chapitre du Triumvirat Infernal. Celui où les ombres, les monstres et les démons rencontrent… _pire_.

**WARNING :** Cette fic est rated T, voire T+. C'est à cause de ce chapitre.

Dans le chapitre précédent, Emrys, Lamia et Pandore arrivaient enfin à la Faille, pour la voir gardée par des bestioles similaires au dit Pandore. Tentant de s'en débarasser, Lamia hurla, provoquant un raz-de-marée. À moins bien sûr que ce ne soit qu'une pure coïncidence, mais laissons-là croire ce qu'elle veut.  
Après le passage de la vague, le trio est bien décidé à regagner la Faille, pour tenter à nouveau leur chance, comptant sur le fait que la vague a dû emporter le camp des gardes.

**NOTE :** Dans le chapitre précédent, Pandore utilise une formule dont vous aurez sûrement pu reconnaître l'origine :  
"_Ph taru sć aı qnuc ph śka cuźı mıza_"  
Il s'agit effectivement d'une phrase en Aczu Śavnecze, la langue de Nico. Cela signifie approximativement : "L'ombre maléfique, énergie naturelle, les petits animaux seront tués tout". Ce qui rend le court échange qui suit très amusant, parce qu'il a effectivement fait des erreurs de syntaxe _et_ d'accord, mais a eu un sacré bol que sa phrase ne puisse pas être "comprise" de travers par la source de magie noire.

Réponses aux reviews :

Hey **Kuro no Kage **! Ravi que ça te plaise. Pandore n'est pas plus là pour se faire des amis que nos chers démons, mais il a su capter leur intérêt. Avoir manipulé Emrys a une un double effet (enfin, triple). Certes, ça a donné à Emrys envie de le tuer. Mais d'une part, ça lui a prouvé qu'il est assez puissant pour ça, donc pas une cible facile. Et d'autre part, qu'il est un atout non négligeable.

Hello **Tiph** ! Yep, t'avais bien deviné. Et tu auras les réponses à tes questions dans ce troisième et dernier chapitre !

.

* * *

.

**3) Le grand (pas si) méchant chien**

À partir de là, tout se déroula très vite. Le trio avança, l'eau reflua, la Faille se rapprocha… Et Gallytrot aussi. Chacun vécut la très désagréable expérience de rencontrer le terrible fléau des démons.

Emrys savait à quoi s'attendre. En théorie. Disons que même pour un archidémon ayant fréquenté des monstres comme Bifrons ou Marbas, concevoir une créature pareille était difficile.

Pour se fendre d'une comparaison terrestre, à défaut de mieux, Gallytrot faisait la taille d'une petite maison de deux étages. Il ressemblait au croisement d'un ours et d'une hyène, recouvert de fourrure violacée, avec un museau court garni de longs crocs, un dos massif, et des pattes arrières plus courtes lui donnant un air voûté. Une crête d'épines parcourait sa colonne vertébrale, accentuant son aspect monstrueux. Mais le détail le plus notable, qui n'en était certainement pas un, était qu'il semblait voilé de ténèbres. Difficile à dire si les ténèbres émanaient de lui, ou s'il absorbait la lumière l'environnant. Le fait était qu'il était plongé dans sa propre nuit, où brillaient deux petits yeux oranges.

Le sinistros hurla comme un loup solitaire, faisant trembler la mangrove entière. Mais au lieu de les attaquer ou même de grogner, il se contentait d'attendre.

– Du coup, il est entre nous et la Faille, fit inutilement remarquer Pandore.

– Je te trouve étrangement calme, grinça Emrys, qui portait très lentement sa main à son épée.

– Bah disons que ça fait relativiser. C'est la première fois que nous nous retrouvons dans une situation où vous risquez autant que moi de mourir.

– J'apprécie ta sollicitude. T'aurais pas plutôt un sort pour nous sortir de ce merdier ?

– Je doute qu'il ne soit pas immunisé à toutes formes de magie. Tu ne sens pas l'énergie qui émane de lui ? Elle éclipse celle de la Faille !

– Je vois difficilement comment je pourrais rater ça…

– Qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? s'enquit Lamia, dont les dagues semblaient ridiculement minuscules face à l'immense prédateur.

Ce dernier observait le trio avec curiosité. Avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse rajouter quelque chose, il se détourna, et passa son chemin.

– …

– …

– …

– … C'est tout ?! s'écria presque Lamia.

– Hé ben, si c'est ça, le fléau des démons ! ricana Pandore. Un gros nounours photophobe…

– Du coup, on la franchit, cette Faille ?

Mais Emrys double-fronçait des sourcils, signe d'une intense réflexion. Quelque chose ne collait pas.

Soudain, l'eau disparut.

Enfin, pas si soudainement que ça non plus. Mais le niveau se mit à baisser à vue d'œil, et le sol vaseux qu'ils ne pouvaient jusqu'alors voir que par transparence leur parut, gris comme à peu près tout ici. Le sol, complètement desséché, se mit à craquer, tandis que la température augmentait brutalement.

– Je ne suis pas météorologue, mais je suis à peu près sûre que ce n'est pas normal.

Emrys pensait la même chose, mais se tut. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que les arbres se mettent à fumer.

– On devrait peut-être s'éloigner, proposa-t-il. C'est peut-être un phénomène dû à la Faille ?

– Si cette faille chauffe assez pour faire évaporer une mangrove, j'ai moyennement envie de la franchir avec vous, avoua Pandore, qui s'éloigna avec plaisir.

Cependant, si la chaleur diminuait effectivement en s'éloignant de la Faille, le niveau de l'eau au sol remontait, et c'était… _impossible_. Du moins, ce n'était ni naturel, ni une forme de magie qu'Emrys connaissât. L'eau était en dénivelé, sur un sol plat. Quelque chose de surnaturel semblait repousser l'eau.

Emrys savait deux choses : que le phénomène ne pouvait être permanent puisque ça commençait seulement, et qu'à sa dernière visite sur Terre, aucune forme de magie ne permettait ça, pas même celle des naïades. De deux choses l'une : ou le phénomène provenait de la Faille et était cyclique, soit il provenait d'une autre source qui d'après le comportement de l'eau se dirigeait vers eux.

Bien sûr, il eut très rapidement sa réponse. Pour un démon, les choses allaient à une vitesse démentielle, dans les Terres, si vite qu'il perdait pied. Se glissant entre les arbres fumants, une horde de créatures qui auraient eu leur place dans la fosse des Terres Infernales s'avançaient. Ces êtres humanoïdes ressemblaient à des squelettes enflammés. Ou plutôt, à des feux ensquelettés, par respect pour les proportions. Les créatures ardentes dégagaient une telle chaleur qu'ils laissaient une traînée de lave sous leurs pieds. À presque deux-cent mètres de distance, Emrys qui avait pourtant passé les quelques siècles derniers en enfer trouvait la chaleur insupportable. Les arbres de cette mangrove devaient être très spéciaux, gorgés d'eau froide et de magie ignifuge, pour ne pas s'embraser comme des torches.

Il y en avait dix. Lorsque le dixième franchit la Faille, la chaleur reflua d'un coup, et l'eau à sa suite, crépitant sur le sol fondu. La zone se retrouva nappée de vapeur.

– Cette journée commence sérieusement à devenir bizarre ! lâcha Pandore.

_Oh, si peu_ ! pensa Emrys.

– C'était quoi ces trucs ?! s'écria Lamia.

– Jamais vu. Pas la moindre idée. Sont pas du coin, en tout cas.

– Oh, tu as deviné ça tout seul ?! s'écria faussement Emrys.

– Disons que la présence d'eau et d'arbres me fait penser que ces êtres de feu ne sont pas…

– La ferme.

Emrys entendit un clapotement, et sortit son épée.

– Tu devrais la garder à la main, ça te ferais faire moins d'efforts inutiles, suggéra Pandore.

– La ferme.

– Moi je dis ça, je dis rien…

– TA. GUEULE. Écoute !

Le clapotis s'accentuait. Emrys reçut une goutte chaude sur le front. Puis une autre.

– ORAAAGE !

Évidemment. Encore un. C'est comme si les Terres refusaient qu'ils s'en aillent. Il y avait des techniques pour échapper aux orages bouillants des Terres. Le problème, c'est qu'aucune n'était applicable ici. Pas de grotte. Des arbres trop minces et trop denses pour y creuser une cachette. Une canopée assez dense pour retenir le plus gros des violentes précipitations, mais encore trop disparate pour espérer que la chaleur ne se dissipe. Et surtout, un sol inondé qui leur bouillirait les pieds quand la température de l'eau aurait atteint une température insoutenable.

En attendant, la pluie s'accentuait, et le vacarme était déjà assourdissant.

– ON FAIT QUOI ? cria Lamia, plaquée contre un tronc d'arbre.

– ON COURT VERS LA FAILLE ET ON PASSE ! répondit Emrys de même. PRÊTS ?

– NON ! avoua Pandore.

– PARFAIT ! ON Y VA !

Il partit en courant en direction de la Faille, franchissant les deux-cents mètres l'en séparant en un temps record. Sauf qu'au moment de plonger dans le portail, il percuta une masse de fourrure trempée. La patte de Gallytrot, qui le projeta en arrière d'une pichenette.

L'eau était déjà tiède, et les fines feuilles bleues laissaient par endroits passer les trombes fumantes, heureusement moins violentes qu'en plaine. Gallytrot ne semblait pas s'en soucier, regardant Lamia relever Emrys comme un labrador regarderait des humains se promener. Avec curiosité. Rien n'avait changé, il s'était juste éloigné le temps de laisser passer les feux follets. C'était peut-être même eux qu'il avait appelés…

Quand Emrys redressa son épée, Gallytrot gronda. Quand il l'abaissa, l'animal se tut.

– Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, avoua Lamia.

– Il semblerait que la Bête ne soit pas si féroce que ça, après tout ! ricana Pandore.

– Ça n'a aucun sens, réfuta Emrys, prudent. On ne l'appelle pas le fléau des démons pour rien. Elle en a tué des plus puissants que nous trois réunis.

– Sauf votre respect, votre… _race_ n'est pas particulièrement réputée pour être prompte à la cohabitation, souligna Pandore. Ils auront probablement cherché à la tuer pour le plaisir, et elle se sera défendue. Je te conseillerais de rengainer ton épée, et de trouver un moyen de lui demander gentiment de nous laisser passer.

– Et vite, s'il te plaît ! le pressa Lamia, qui supportait mal l'idée de cuire à la vapeur au milieu d'une forêt.

Emrys haussa les épaules et, à défaut de meilleur plan, rengaina son épée. Il s'avança d'un pas, tirant un nouveau grondement à Gallytrot. Pandore nota qu'à chaque fois qu'il se ramassait pour attaquer, les ténèbres autour de lui semblaient s'amplifier. Emrys leva lentement les mains en signe d'apaisement,

– Tout doux, mon gros. Pourrions-nous négocier calmement ?

Le démon ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réponse de la part du chien géant, mais celui-ci projeta une puissante onde de curiosité, teintée de méfiance. _Ainsi, c'est comme ça qu'il communiquait_.

– Nous souhaiterions franchir la Faille, s'il te plaît. Le portail. Le truc, derrière toi !

Agacé par l'absence de réaction de l'animal, Emrys fit un geste un peu trop sec en direction de la colonne de lumière. Aussitôt, Gallytrot se ramassa et projeta une onde mêlant colère et rancœur, avec un soupçon de… mélancolie. Emrys comprit rapidement ce qu'il en était.

– Tu voudrais la franchir, mais tu es trop gros, c'est ça ? Tu veux aller sur Terre ?

Emrys n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la mâchoire énorme se refermait sur lui. N'ayant d'autre issue, il ne réfléchit pas et se changea en brume. La canopée et la couverture nuageuse le protégeait des ondes directes du ciel argenté, mais la brûlure restait insoutenable. Cependant, il parvint à maintenir sa forme immatérielle assez longtemps pour se dégager de la gueule de Gallytrot et de s'éloigner pour redevenir solide, hors de portée d'une seconde attaque. Sans même attendre que son corps soit entièrement reconstitué, il prit ses jambes à son cou, suivi de ses deux compères, et de la maison poilue.

Gallytrot se déplaçait à une allure impressionnante pour une si grosse bête. De plus, il esquivait instinctivement chaque arbre, comme s'il connaissait leur position par cœur. Emrys remarqua qu'il esquivait les branches basses, alors qu'il aurait pu les briser commes des allumettes. Il commençait à comprendre cette animosité instinctive des démons envers lui, et son choix de vivre ici. Foutus monstres écolos…

Il remarqua également qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement de lui. Emrys était un démon terrestre. Extrêmement rapide sur la terre ferme, il peinait à tenir le rythme dans la mangrove, dont l'eau commençait à lui brûler les pieds à travers les bottes. Lamia, elle, comme "ses" banshees, avait la capacité de léviter. Quant à Pandore… le fourbe violacé avait tout simplement disparu. Les égyptiens albinos aussi, d'ailleurs. Ils n'avaient pas pu tous se noyer, ç'eût été trop facile.

Il ne pourrait guère échapper longtemps à la Bête. Il lui fallait l'affronter. Emrys dégaina _encore_ son épée et, se retournant sans presque ralentir sa course, la jeta de toutes ses forces comme un boomerang. Si l'épée pouvait trancher un démon chitineux en deux, elle pourrait bien réussir à transpercer du cuir de chien…

L'épée atteignit sa cible, et la "transperça" effectivement. Comme n'importe quel objet solide transpercerait de la fumée. Elle atterrit dans l'eau dans un lamentable _plouf_, et, probablement vexée, refusa même de revenir. Emrys était désormais désarmé, avait perdu de son avance, et Lamia avait disparu. Il s'arrêta.

– Qu'il ne soit pas dit qu'Emrys le Cauchemar Vivant a été dissipé en fuyant comme un lâche.

Il poussa un cri de guerre et fonça droit sur la bête de cauchemar, déployant son propre voile de ténèbres, sa rage décuplée par la douleur des brûlures, et lécha ses ongles pour les recouvrir de sa salive narcotique.

Lamia, qui avait trouvé refuge dans une canopée espérait-elle trop haute pour Gallytrot, assista à toute la scène. Le coup d'épée dans l'eau. Emrys se jetant avec courage pour affronter la Bête, sa cape écarlate claquant au vent. Elle n'était pas du genre mauvaise langue (puisqu'elle n'en avait plus), mais Emrys avait un comportement très humain, presque… _chevaleresque_. Pas étonnant, ceci dit, venant du démon qui avait fait forger Excalibur et en possédait lui-même l'antithèse…

Elle secoua la tête devant tant de bêtise, et plongea à sa rescousse. Un fou moment de perdition, peut-être.

Elle sauta de tronc en tronc, veillant bien à rester le plus possible sous la canopée. Ils se trouvaient maintenant au cœur de l'orage, et la pluie comme l'eau au sol étaient assez chaudes pour la tuer. L'air lui-même devenait difficile à respirer, avec toute cette vapeur acre.

Quand elle fut à portée, elle plongea sur le dos de Gallytrot, manquant de peu de s'empaler sur la crête osseuse, et planta sa dague entre les omoplates. Elle aurait aimé avoir les deux, mais elle avait fait tomber la première près de la Faille, quand Gallytrot avait chargé. La dague avait transpercé le cuir épais, mais n'était pas assez longue pour provoquer une blessure grave. Cependant, elle détourna l'attention du sinistros d'Emrys, qui se dégagea de la patte griffue qui tentait de le noyer dans l'eau bouillante tandis que l'animal tentait d'écraser Lamia entre son corps et le tronc le plus proche. Tentant un coup de poker, Lamia attendit que Gallytrot cesse un peu de s'agiter. Elle retira la dague, et plaqua sa bouche sur la plaie, dans laquelle elle hurla. L'onde de choc provoqua une brutale augmentation de la pression contre la colonne vertébral de l'animal, qui se raidit, et s'effondra sur le côté tandis que la pression s'équilibrait dans une explosion de sang presque noir.

Lamia avisa l'épée d'Emrys dans l'eau. Elle y plongea la main, se brûlant violemment, mais ne l'en ressortit pas sans l'épée, qu'elle jeta en direction d'Emrys pour qu'elle rentre d'elle-même dans le fourreau magique. Le démon lui adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant.

– Je vais l'achever ! lui signifia-t-elle mentalement.

Emrys acquiesça d'un autre signe, et sprinta en direction de la Faille. Lamia contourna la montagne canine, et toisa Gallytrot dans son œil orange aussi gros que la tête de la démone.

– Et ainsi s'éteint le Fléau des Démons ! fanfaronna-t-elle.

Elle recula le bras pour frapper de toutes ses forces dans le globe oculaire. La pupille de Gallytrot se contracta, et il se projeta en avant, toutes dents dehors.

En un claquement de mâchoire, il broya la reine des Banshees et l'avala.

.

* * *

.

À l'orée de la clairière où brillait la Faille, Emrys ignorait le sort de son amie. Il était couvert de graves brûlures, et son poitrail était barré de deux plaies béantes faites par la pointe des griffes de Gallytrot qui l'avaient maintenu sous l'eau pour le cuire. Le sinistros devait préférer ses démons bien bouillis.

Emrys n'avait pas fière allure, mais il n'y avait désormais plus aucun obstacle entre lui et sa destinée.

Il boîta, ses pieds cuits à point et le col de son fémur droit brisé.

Un pas.

Deux pas.

Trois pas.

Sa peau était trop gravement brûlée pour être encore sensible, mais il ressentit plus qu'il ne souffra de la morsure de la lame dans son bras. Il tourna lentement la tête, presque choqué. Pandore se tenait juste à côté de lui, le second poignard de Lamia à la main. La lame était recouverte d'une substance verdâtre visqueuse. Emrys baissa les yeux vers son bras : Pandore ne l'avait pas seulement empoisonné. Il avait habilement brisé ses runes.

– Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter, ta majesté.

Emrys perdit connaissance.

.

* * *

.

Quand Emrys se réveilla, l'orage s'était arrêté. Ses vêtements étaient secs, et le sol était bien solide sous son corps. Encore dans le gaz, il passa une main sur son visage, qu'il trouva guéri de ses brûlures. Quand il tenta de se relever, il ressentit une gêne au niveau de sa jambe droite.

– Qu'est-ce que…

Sa hanche avait été immobilisé pour que le col de son fémur se régénère correctement. Emrys arracha l'atelle de colère, et bondit sur ses pieds. Il se trouvait enfermé dans une grande cage en bois, dans un cabanon. Il porta la main à son épaule, où il ne trouva pas la poignée de son épée. Explosant de rage, il attrapa les barreaux, et éventra la cage, avant de défoncer la porte d'un coup de poing. Sa prison était une des habitations d'un village aux cabanes _chantées_ hors des arbres, où se trouvaient plusieurs égyptiens aux oreilles pointues. Voyant leur prisonnier s'échapper, ils l'invectivèrent dans une langue qui ressemblait, d'après ses vagues souvenirs, au copte, et plusieurs brandirent leurs khépesh dans sa direction.

Emrys fonça droit sur le plus proche. Le soldat tenta de le frapper. Emrys repoussa l'arme d'un revers, et lui asséna un coup de poing qui enfonça son visage, le tuant sur le coup. Les deux suivants furent plus prudents. Le prenant en ciseau, ils frappèrent tous deux en même temps. Emrys attrapa les lames au vol, et attira les soldats à lui, avant de leur cracher au visage. La salive rouge s'infiltra dans leur peau, noircissant leurs veines. Tous deux lachèrent leur arme, portant leurs mains à la gorge. En vain : ils étaient morts avant de toucher le sol. Avisant deux autres soldats, Emrys jeta les deux khépesh comme il avait l'habitude de faire avec son épée. Ils se plantèrent dans leurs crânes chauves.

– _Ntôn fouôh tafsaafə_ !? gronda Emrys. _Ntôn fouôh tafsaafə, soəifuə əiôuə _ ?

Il n'avait aucune garantie qu'ils comprendraient le copte sahidique, mais il n'avait rien de mieux à proposer. En l'absence de réponse, il entra dans la première maison, et commença à fouiller. Il entendit un bruit dans une grande malle, et en arracha brutalement le couvercle.

À l'intérieur se cachait un enfant. Comme les enfants humains, c'était une version miniature des adultes, avec une tête disproportionnée par rapport à son corps frêle. Son regard était emprunt de terreur.

Emrys haussa les yeux au ciel. _Qui emmenait un enfant dans un endroit aussi dangereux ?_

Il attrapa l'enfant par la tête, et le souleva sans ménagement. Ressortant de la cabane, il se planta au milieu d'une passerelle, et suspendit l'enfant au-dessus du vide.

– _Ntôn fouôh tafsaafə_ ? répéta-t-il.

Les soldats avaient l'air tétanisés. L'un d'eux se précipita vers une des cabanes plus loin, et en ressortit l'épée gobeline dans son fourreau à la main.

Emrys sourit, et broya le crâne de l'enfant dans son poing. Le soldat qui détenait son épée hurla de douleur, et fonça droit sur lui en dégainant la lame gobeline. Ça devait être son père (_ou sa mère ? Si ces bestioles avaient des enfants, elles devaient bien avoir des femelles_). Emrys essuya nonchalamment sa main sur sa cape rouge. Quand la créature fut à portée pour le frapper de taille, Emrys fit un signe de tête à l'attention de l'épée, qui se retourna contre son porteur en lui tranchant la tête. Le corps bascula de la passerelle avec le fourreau, mais l'épée se précipita dans la main du démon, comme tractée par un élastique.

– Crétin. Comme si _Marmiadoise_ allait se retourner contre moi !

Comme pour répondre à son maître, l'épée étincela d'un éclat rouge sang. Emrys s'avança pour trancher la tête du villageois suivant, quand une voix le stoppa net.

– Ça suffit !

Emrys abaissa sa lame, et se pencha. En contrebas, tenant le fourreau de son épée, Pandore le toisait d'un air agacé.

– Drôle de façon de les remercier de t'avoir soigné…

– J'étais dans une cage !

– C'était pour éviter ce genre de situation. Un échec, semble-t-il. Mes excuses aux défunts, j'ai mésestimé ta force. Je pensais que la salive d'arpenteur te paralyserait encore quelques heures.

Le soldat qu'Emrys allait tuer tenta de profiter de la distraction pour pourfendre le démon. Emrys trancha sa main qui tenait le khépesh, et s'apprêtait à lui fendre le crâne comme une noix de coco, quand Pandore l'arrêta à nouveau.

– Stop ! Aurais-tu l'obligeance d'arrêter de massacrer mes esclaves, s'il te plaît ?

– Tes esclaves !? Alors tu es de mèche avec les égyptiens albinos depuis le début ?!

– Techniquement, c'est eux qui sont de mèche avec moi. T'es peut-être un prince, Riri, mais moi je suis un dieu.

– J'ai toujours été athée, cracha le démon.

– Évidemment.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de moi ? M'ordonner de me suicider ?

– Hhmmm, j'avoue que c'est tentant, mais non. J'ai besoin de toi. Descends.

Emrys jeta un regard rapide à l'échelle, et haussa des épaules. Il sauta de la passerelle, soulevant une gerbe d'eau à l'atterrissage.

– Quel est votre génialissime plan, ô Maître incontesté ? ironisa le démon.

– Quelque chose de plus approfondie que le tien, en tout cas, répliqua Pandore. J'ai franchi la Faille, pour faire un état de la situation.

– Quoi ?! Comment as-tu osé y aller avant moi !?

– Comment ? Avec prudence. Et figure-toi que ça n'a pas été vain, triple andouille. Il y a une véritable armée, de l'autre côté. S'ils ne m'ont pas vu, c'est que je dispose d'une certaine expérience dans la coordination de troupes, ce dont un loup solitaire dans ton genre manque cruellement. Je savais exactement comment ils allaient être disposés, et comment les esquiver. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que je ne quitterais jamais cette gorge.

– Gorge ?

– La Faille se situe dans un petit vallon entouré de hautes montagnes. Il me semble qu'on appelle ça une gorge, non ?

– Euh, je crois. Ou un col ?

– Un col, ce n'est pas l'intervalle entre deux pics ?

– Si si, c'est pour ça que je pensais…

– Non, là, c'est une zone presque plate entouré de pics.

– Un plateau ?

– Je ne pense pas… Peu importe ! Ça suffit ! Il n'y a qu'une seule issue, et elle est solidement gardée. Il y a des sorciers à l'affût un peu partout, sur terre comme dans les airs. Ça risque d'être compliqué de sortir.

Emrys se tut. Si la gamine ne lui avait pas menti, les gardes ne seraient pas un problème pour lui, mais il ne voulait pas révéler cet avantage à Pandore. Surtout s'il pouvait se retourner contre lui.

– C'est pourquoi j'ai conçu un plan de génie.

– Accouche, on n'a pas toute la journée !

– Ben en fait, si. En farfouillant dans une tente, je suis tombé sur le compte-rendu d'opérations d'un des gardes. Chaque jour, vers 18h, une petite nuée de sentinelles aquaviri franchit la Faille, et part en chasse dans l'autre monde. Une fois l'essaim réduit en cendres, il y a un moment de flottement de deux ou trois heures durant lequel aucune attaque n'est répertoriée, leur laissant une fenêtre idéale pour dîner. Ce qui implique une surveillance réduite au minimum.

– Ce qui implique une fenêtre idéale pour franchir la Faille ! comprit Emrys. C'est… pas complètement stupide.

– Moi aussi j'adore ce plan, merci !

– Va chier.

– Ne m'oblige pas à te retourner l'invitation, je n'ai pas envie de voir ça. Nous allons donc attendre près de la Faille jusqu'à ce soir, et nous passerons.

– Et Gallytrot, dans tout ça ? Je ne suis pas certain que Lamia l'ait vaincu, elle m'aurait forcément retrouvé…

– T'es long à la comprenette, hein ? J'ai passé un accord avec la Bête. Il nous fichera la paix tant que je tiens ma promesse. Et s'il est mort, hé bien tant mieux pour nous deux !

– T'es vraiment une crevure, tu sais ça ?

– Dis le type qui vient de massacrer le seul enfant du village.

– Ah, zut. Boarf, vous en refabriquerez un autre !

– … Tu m'étonnes que ton fils a essayé de t'assassiner…, soupira Pandore. Allez, bouge-toi le postérieur, la Faille est à un bon kilomètre en direction du lac.

– Pourquoi à chaque fois que je m'approche de cette foutue Faille, quelque chose m'en éloigne ?! déplora Emrys.

– J'sais pas. Le destin, peut-être ?

Le démon serra les dents. Pandore avait été négligent, et ne lui avait pas encore ordonné de ne pas lui faire de mal. Il avait donc toujours la possibilité de massacrer cette sale vermine par surprise. Il ignorait si c'était la relative proximité de la Terre ou le fait d'avoir massacré des innocents, mais il se sentait en pleine forme.

N'étant guère pressés par le temps, ils parcoururent ce kilomètre en pataugeant tranquillement dans la mangrove. Lamia ne les retrouva pas, et Emrys pria pour que la Bête l'ait massacrée. Non pas qu'il souhaitât la dissipation à ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une amie pour lui, mais si elle avait survécu, elle ne les aurait pas attendus pour franchir la Faille, et la soudaine apparition d'une démone à écailles noires hurlant à la mort aurait quelque peu gâché le plan de Pandore reposant sur une totale discrétion.

Perchés dans un arbre, Emrys et Pandore passèrent l'après-midi à surveiller la Faille. Ou du moins ses alentours, soutenir du regard la lumière du portail irritant rapidement les yeux.

– J'ai été prisonnier pendant des siècles, révéla Pandore.

– Je sais. Tu nous as déjà dit qu'ils avaient scellé les portes à cause de toi.

– Non, je ne voulais pas dire prisonnier des Terres. Je le suis toujours, même s'il est techniquement absurde de se dire prisonnier de son monde natal. Mais sceller les portes n'était qu'une précaution supplémentaire, et vous concernait au moins autant que moi, problablement plus encore dois-je l'avouer. Ce village, dont les habitants se font appeler les cultistes de la Bête… c'était mes joaillers. Ils ont été choisis par les sorciers humains pour me garder, parce que mes pouvoirs n'ont aucun effet sur eux.

– Comment es-tu sorti ?

– En utilisant la méthode la plus lente imaginable. J'ai gagné la confiance de chacun des gardes assignés à ma surveillance. Lentement, un par un, chaque jour pendant des centaines d'années. Subtilement. Sans à-coups. Pas assez pour qu'il décident de me libérer par compassion, mais assez pour qu'ils me fournissent des infos précieuses sur le monde extérieur, et qu'ils ne soupçonnent plus mes plans d'évasion. Mais l'idée de liberté était toujours là. L'élément déclencheur, ça a été cette Faille. Enfin, le moyen pour moi de me venger après des siècles.

– Tu as conscience que tous ceux associés de près ou de loin à ton emprisonnement sont morts et enterrés depuis des siècles ?

– Et alors ? Tu crois que ça va m'arrêter ?!

– Oh là, loin de moi l'idée de te dissuader. C'est juste que massacrer des gens au hasard, ça défoule, mais ça ne lave pas les affronts personnels.

– C'est là que tu te trompes, camarade. Je ne vais nullement frapper au hasard !

– Hum ?

– Vois-tu, au fil des années, des experts en magie de ce village sont allés étudier les portes. Du moins, les quatre qu'ils ont pu trouver, sur sept. Toutes avaient une chose en commun : elles sont scellées de "l'intérieur", ici dans les Terres, par des sceaux de sang. Et les sceaux sont, où du moins étaient un an auparavant quand la Faille est apparue et que les gardes en ont parlé devant moi, toujours en place. Tu dois savoir ce que ça veut dire ?

Évidemment qu'Emrys le savait. Tout démon qui se respecte connaît les lois de la magie rouge. C'était après tout l'arme la plus efficace contre eux…

– Leurs descendants sont toujours en vie.

– Ouaip. Plus pour longtemps, cependant !

– Je vois.

La conversation dura jusqu'à ce qu'un bourdonnement les interrompe. La nuée d'aquaviri tant attendue, probablement les mêmes que ceux que Pandore avait repoussés la veille, arriva enfin. Ces moustiques géants natifs de la mangrove, qui étaient tous des drones mâles dirigés par de rares mais monstrueuses femelles au venin mortel, étaient le véritable fléau de la région. En comparaison, Gallytrot n'était qu'un toutou docile.

La nuée plongea dans la Faille, et de leur perchoir, le duo infernal put entendre l'alarme magique, et les bruits de combat.

– Jusqu'ici, tout se passe comme prévu ! se félicita Pandore.

– Tu as conscience que ton plan ne repose que sur des informations non-officielles, venant du journal de bord d'un soldat ?

– D'un soldat trop stupide pour penser que quelqu'un pourrait retourner ces informations contre eux.

– Si tu as tort et que nous échouons…

– Tu retourneras dans la fosse, et avec un peu de chance, tu pourras retenter ta chance dans six mois. Moi, je serai mortellement décédé, de manière définitive. Alors cesse un peu de te plaindre, môssieur l'increvable.

Ils attendirent que le calme retombe, puis quelques instants encore pour être certains que les gardes étaient partis manger.

– On y va ? proposa Pandore.

En guise de réponse, Emrys sauta à bas de la branche. Il s'avança vers la Faille, quand il fut soudain interrompu par une brutale explosion, suivie de cris.

– Quoi encore ?!

Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit rien. Il comprit alors. Ça venait de l'autre côté de la Faille. Tentant de percer le voile de lumière du regard, il aperçut une silhouette se mouvoir à moins de deux mètres devant lui.

– Mortecouilles ! jura-t-il entre ses dents.

Il se précipita pour se cacher derrière l'arbre où Pandore était toujours perché.

– Que se passe-t-il, camarade ?

– Je crois que des gens sont en train d'attaquer la Faille, de l'autre côté.

– … Voilà qui est assez inattendu, concéda Pandore. Je plaisantais tout à l'heure, mais je commence sérieusement à penser qu'une force supérieure ne veut surtout pas que l'un de nous ne franchisse ce portail.

– J'avais pas vraiment envie d'entendre ça, grogna Emrys.

Quelque chose franchit la Faille. Emrys regarda avec étonnement le serpent terrien qui venait d'atterrir dans l'eau, et qu'une corde tirait en arrière. _Un éclaireur_, comprit-il. Involontaire, étant donné sa réaction de colère.

Une seconde explosion lui vrilla les tympans. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux mâles humains franchirent le portail. Puis une femme. Puis un couple, qui se tenait par la main.

– On fait quoi ? chuchota Emrys.

– Je sais pas ! avoua Pandore, de même.

Les sorciers étaient sur leurs gardes, et regardaient dans toutes les directions. Emrys se cacha tant bien que mal derrière le massif tronc argenté, sa cape écarlate jurant dans le décor. Pandore se recroquevilla sur sa branche.

Emrys n'entendit qu'un clapotis, mais Pandore vit la femme entrée dans les Terres en troisième ramasser une feuille bleue flottant à la surface du sol.

– Comme le _begonia pavonina_, dit-elle en la tournant entre ses doigts.

Un sixième humain franchit la Faille, s'écrasant assez lamentablement dans l'eau.

– Saloperie de…

La fin de sa phrase fut couverte par le bruit de l'eau provenant des autres humains pataugeant dans sa direction.

– Où est Christian ? s'écria la seconde femme, celle à la peau mate.

– Merci, je ne suis pas blessé, répliqua le nouveau venu.

– _OÙ EST MON FRÈRE ?!_ hurla-t-elle d'une voix agaçant fortement Emrys.

Le femme l'empoigna par le col et lui planta sa baguette sous le menton. _Des sorciers, évidemment. _

– Il s'est pris un sort ! Il est tombé, j'ai rien pu faire !

– Il est mort ou pas ?

– J'en sais rien ! J'ai pas vu la couleur du sort, il est juste tombé !

– Il faut aller le chercher !

– C'est trop dangereux, Exane !

– On ne peut pas sceller la Faille si le Cercle n'est pas complet.

Pandore sursauta à ce nom, faisant bruisser les feuilles. Heureusement, les humains n'entendirent rien.

– Exane et Christian sont du même sang, fit remarquer un des hommes. S'agissant de magie rouge, je doute qu'un doublon aurait eu beaucoup plus d'effet. Et puis les français avaient réussi à la faire tenir avec cinq sceaux, alors six devraient suffir pour au moins mille ans de plus… Et puis on t'as toi, Akane.

– Nous devrions explorer la zone, et trouver un abri au sec, proposa la dénommée Exane.

Ils jetèrent un dernier regard aux alentours, et s'éloignèrent en direction qu'Emrys savait être celle du lac. Il avait pleinement conscience de ce qui se tramait, mais ne dit rien. Pandore le héla.

– Il ment !

– Qui ment ? … Peu importe, ce ne serait pas les gens dont tu cherchais à te venger, par hasard ? J'ai entendu ta réaction…

– Pas vraiment, souffla Pandore. Les deux femmes ont _le sang_, mais pas les autres. Mais cet homme qui est arrivé en dernier leur a menti, et son âme est infiniment noire. Je suis à peu près certain qu'il a tué ce "Christian" dont ils ont parlé, et qui doit être le frère d'une des héritières. Probablement le septième gardien.

– … Et alors ? Tu comptes lui demander des conseils ?

– Abruti de démon ! Mes pouvoirs de possession dépendent de la souillure d'âme de ma cible. C'est pour ça que c'est aussi facile pour toi.

– Souillon toi-même, se hérissa le démon.

Pandore entreprit de descendre de l'arbre discrètement. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de chuchoter, mais le bruit de l'eau aurait pu alerter les sorciers s'il avait sauté.

– Tu ne comprends pas ! Grâce à lui, je vais pouvoir les détruire de l'intérieur. Je ne sais pas qui sont ces imposteurs qui prétendent faire partie du Cercle d'Argent, mais ces femmes en sont réellement des héritières, et ce type en a probablement assassiné un il y a quelques secondes à peine. Je vais me servir de lui pour les atteindre, et obtenir les noms et localisations des autres membres pour tous les détruire. Ensuite, je te rejoindrai de l'autre côté.

– Tu ne viens pas ? comprit Emrys.

– Mon destin est tombé tout cuit dans mes bras. Ce n'est pas toi, qui était repoussé de la Faille, mais moi ! Moi, je devais juste attendre mon heure. Toi, tu n'as plus rien à attendre, alors va !

Ce n'était pas un ordre, mais l'emprise de Pandore avait toujours effet sur le démon, qui s'éloigna sans demander son reste.

– Attends ! Juste une chose… J'ai fait une promesse à Gallytrot. Si j'échoue, je ne pourrai pas la tenir, mais je lui dois bien ça. Il m'a protégé, depuis mon évasion.

– De quoi s'agit-il ?

– Tu dois trouver un moyen d'élargir le portail. Il est temps que le sinistros regagne son monde natal.

– C'est un ordre ?

– Mon pouvoir n'agira plus sur toi une fois le portail franchi, ce serait absurde. C'est une simple requête. Ça arrange les affaires de tout le monde : je tiens ma promesse, il laisse les Terres aux mains des démons, et sème la terreur chez les humains. Tout bénéf.

Emrys acquiesça silencieusement, et se dirigea droit sur la Faille sans se retourner.

Franchissant le voile immatériel, deux choses le frappèrent. La première, c'était la chaleur du soleil, encore ardente malgré l'heure avancée de la soirée. Il est vrai que le soltice avait eu lieu quelques jours auparavant, et que les nuits étaient les plus courtes de l'année en cette période.

La seconde, ce fut la présence d'une femme juste sous son nez. La jeune sorcière qui avait rendu tout ça possible lui avait fait comprendre qu'il aurait besoin d'un vaisseau humain pour initier le processus. D'habitude il s'en passait très bien, largement assez puissant pour maintenir sa propre forme corporelle, mais… Pourquoi pas, après tout ?

– D'accord, lâcha Emrys.

Il posa la main sur le front de la femme, et se changea en brume, investissant le corps de sa victime. Aussitôt il fut assailli de sensations physiques et de souvenir de son vaisseau. Étouffant, il se rendit compte qu'il devait respirer. Enfin, quand le transfert fut complet, il ressentit comme un déclic dans son esprit, et se sentit investi d'un immense pouvoir. Il se retourna, et aperçut les autres sorciers qui se rapprochaient de lui. Il claqua des doigts. Tous s'effondrèrent.

Il était temps de réclamer son titre.

– Ainsi renaît Gamaliël, le Spectre de la Nuit ! annonça-t-il.

Au moment où il prononça ces mots, il ressentit _six_ piqûres brutales à l'arrière de son crâne suivie d'une traction brusque, comme si la Faille le hameçonnait six fois et remontait sa ligne. Il chancela et se pencha en avant pour résister, mais rien de plus ne se produisit. Il se redressa, haussa les épaules, et s'éloigna de la zone en chantonnant un air qui trottait dans la tête du vaisseau.

– _Elle descend de la montagne à cheval ! Elle descend de la montagne à cheval ! Elle descend de la montagne, elle descend de la montagne…_

.

* * *

.

Et voilà, nous avons rattrapé la fin du tome 4. Ces histoires et plus encore reprendront dans le tome 5 d'Entre les Mondes, _le Cauchemar de Gamaliël_. Je ne peux donner aucune date de sortie. Outre mes projets de langues et ma recherche de boulot, j'ai d'autres fics à avancer. Notamment Renouveau 6, que je dois avancer pour pouvoir tenir mon rythme de publication (prochain chapitre aux alentours du 15, mais par la suite va falloir que je me recentre). De plus, je dois à tout prix terminer les Wiccans de Salem avant un certain évènement du tome 5.  
En tout cas, n'attendez pas ELM 5 avant au grand minimum un mois, probablement plus deux ou trois. Mais ne désepérez pas, cette suite aura bien lieu dans l'année. Je n'ai pas repris Renouveau 6 pour faire exactement la même chose avec ma fic !

**Note de fin :** La phrase complète qu'utilise Emrys en copte signifie "Où est mon épée, stupides insectes rampants ?" (et il répète trois fois "Où est mon épée ?"). J'ai fait _énormément_ de recherches pour que ce soit correct, mais l'absence (navrante) de grammaires correctes du copte ne m'aide pas à garantir que je n'ai fait aucune erreur. Si par miracle vous parlez copte, je veux bien un retour dessus.


End file.
